The Dark Tournament
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Michael and David are enlisted to join Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama in another Dark Tournament, where there will be a big surprise revealed...
1. The Announcement and the Gathering

**AN: Since I did not like how the first YYH story that I did ended up, I decided to remake the story about that. It will end up the same way, and anyone with questions should PM me. Okay, enjoy.**

**Chapter One: The Announcement and The Gathering**

**SPIRIT WORLD**

The prince of hell sat in his chair, two files in front of him. These files contains all of the info, and data that he has gathered on two certain male teens over 17 years. One was needed, and the other was necessary to fill the two empty slots on the Team Urameshi team slots. The fact that he had to gather a team so quickly was downright nerve racking. He took a deep breath, and quickly but carefully read through the files that Botan left for him. The later of who had just entered the room.

"Sir, what is going on?" Botan asked him.

"Well, there is two things that I am worried about." Koenma said. "One, the Dark tournament is on again, and two, I have to bring in two new replacements for the team Urameshi. We are defending champs, so we have to show up to defend our title."

"Well, who is the two new teammates that we have to bring in?" Botan asked, eying the beige folders on his desk.

"Michael Harris, from California," Koenma said, holding up the folder in one hand, and raising the other with his free hand, he said, "David Falcone."

"Falcone, doesn't he have a father here in Spirit World?" Botan asked.

"Yeah, Raymond." Koenma answered. "That is something that I will tell him about when the time comes, and that time will be at the Dark Tournament."

"I take it that you are going to go and get these two guys then, aren't you?" Botan asked.

"Sure am. Wish me luck." Koenma said.

* * *

><p><strong>Malibu, California<strong>

After bidding farewell to his girlfriend, Miley, and her two friends, Oliver and Lilly, Michael found himself heading into his home, hoping to enjoy some peace and quiet. Of course, Michael had certain abilities that meant that he knew when danger was around, or when something bad was going to happen, or worse. Michael dropped his back at the door, and quietly walked up the steps. He stripped off his shirt, and his shoes, and threw himself face first on the bed. He was about to fall asleep when something made him jump out of his bed, every trance of sleep being gone. That is when he noticed that he was not alone anymore.

"Greetings, Koenma." Michael said, almost irritated at the presence of the Spirit World Prince. A person with Michael's abilities knew all about the prince of hell, especially in his teenage form as it stood before him and what he was all about. The fact that he was here meant that he wanted Michael to do something, something potentially dangerous and life threatening as well.

"Hi, yourself." Koenma said, taking a seat at Michael's computer desk.

"What brings you to my neck of the woods? Wait, you want me to do something really dangerous, right?" Michael said with mock enthusiasm.

"I need your help, but we can't talk here. I need you to come with me." Koenma said.

Michael was going to protest, but after hearing the tone of Koenma's voice, and something tell him that this was going to be big, Michael knew then that this was something big, and it was serious situation.

"Fine. Let's go, prince." Michael said.

"Thanks, everyone will be waiting for us there." Koenma said.

"Fucking _bene_. Let's go." Michael said with almost no enthusiasm in his voice. Koenma glared at him, and with a loud snap, the two were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Back Into Spirit World<strong>

Michael walked into Koenma's office, feeling as though he was a student being called to the principal's office. Michael walked past various ogres that ranged in different colors and sizes on his way to the office. Once he got there, he saw Yusuke Urameshi, Hiei, Kurama, and a teen his age with medium length black hair, wearing all black clothes, including the sneakers on his feet. Michael knew him as an aquaintance, David Falcone.

"Well, now that we are all here Koenma, can you tell us what the hell this is all about?" Yusuke said irritably.

"Fine." Koenma said, shooting the Spirit Detective a glare before continuing. "Look the reason that I have gathered you five here is the fact that there is another Dark Tournament that is taking place.

"So? Why are we here? We already won the last one, so why are you talking about it now?" Yusuke asked him.

"Well, since we won the last one, we have to enter because we are defending champions." Koenma said. Hiei glanced around the room, especially at Michael and David.

"Where is the oaf and Genkai? Why do we have these two with us?" Hiei said, motioning to Michael and David. Michael let out an irritable sigh, and stared back at the young demon. David and Michael both knew that Hiei was well known for being a brutal and emotionless fighter, but to be honest, his short stature was no excuse and did not hide that he was more than a big time asshole on more than one occasion.

"For certain reasons, Kuwabara and Genkai will not be attending this mission with us. The tournament will begin in about a couple of weeks, so there will be time for you guys to get ready for the Tournament in that time. A week before, you will be staying at a place that I have already reserved for the five of you. Michael, I will come up with something that will explain to your family about where you are going." Koenma said, getting a nod from Michael.

"So, where are we going to be staying?" Yusuke asked.

"Genkai's house." Koenma said, getting a loud and anguished moan of dissapproval.

"Really? Why do we have to stay with the hag?" Yusuke whined.

"Better there than here." Koenma said. "Well, I will be in touch."

"Well, this is going to be really fun, isn't it?" Michael asked Kurama.

"I take it that you are not happy that you are here?" Kurama asked.

"Not really, but I have a feeling that Koenma is not telling us something." Michael stated.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but I know that it will come to a head at the Dark Tournament." Michael said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, first of all, all explanations will be done in future chapters. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!<strong>


	2. Genkai's Place, and Breaking the News

**AN: Well, as they briefly gathered for the news that they will compete in the Dark Tournament, they now head out to Genkai's Place for more information. Of course, things will not go so smoothly for them, or will it?**

**Chapter Two: Genkai's Place, and Breaking the News**

It was early in the morning, and the new Team Urameshi was standing at the foot of Genkai's place. Yusuke moaned as he looked at the large amount of steps. Michael was stretching, and David was sitting on his bags, talking to Hiei and Kurama.

"I hate the fact that we have to walk up these large steps." Yusuke said, looking at the large amount of steps before him.

"Yes, but you have done it so many times, so what is the deal about it now?" Kurama asked the Spirit Detective.

"Well, besides the fact that it not even 6 in the morning, she will torture us if we are late." Yusuke said.

"Well then, I take it that we should get on our way then." Kurama said.

As the team started to make their way towards Genkai's house at the top of the steps, Michael stopped moving, and looked at the house in the distance.

"Okay, screw this." Michael muttered to himself. "You know, I am glad that I can fly. Because I can do this."

Michael slowly levitated, and flew to the castle.

"Hey, take us with you you bastard!" Yusuke screamed after his teammate. Michael gave Yusuke a dirty bird, and went about his way.

"I already don't like him." Yusuke said, stalking up the steps.

"Shut up and walk." David said.

* * *

><p>As the rest of them ascended the large staircase, they found Michael sitting outside, and resting with a smile on his face.<p>

"Thanks for waiting asshole." Yusuke said.

"No problem." Michael answered.

"He saved the lot of you from me torturing you." Genkai answered, appearing on her front steps.

"Greetings Genkai, I take it that you are doing well." Kurama stated in a normal tone of voice.

"I'm fine. We have a lot to talk about, so you lot better come in." Genkai said, motioning for them to follow her into the home. Genkai led them to a room where it was six mats for them to sit on. One for Genkai, and the rest for Team Urameshi. Once they all took a seat, Genkai started to speak.

"You are about to embark into a no holds barred Tournament, where the objective is to kill your opponents." Genkai said. "Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei here knows this, as they are the defending champions in this tournament. Michael and David here are new, but their fighting skills made them ideal for participating in this tournament. You need to prepare for this, and you will also need to let your love ones know what you are doing."

"How do we prepare for something like this?" David asked them.

"You don't." Hiei surprisingly said.

"The demon is right, you can't prepare for something like this." Genkai said. "The only thing that you can do, is know that your opponent will do anything to kill you, and it is basically kill or be kill in something like this."

"Well, that is a way of looking at things, I suppose." Michael said.

"So, when do we leave for the tournament?" David asked.

"In three days. So go and say your goodbyes now." Genkai said casually. David and Michael looked at each other, knowing that this was really going to be a interesting adventure...

* * *

><p>Out of all of the people that had to break news about leaving for an undisclosed amount of time, Michael had it worse. Hiei lived alone, so he had no one to talk to about something like this. Yusuke had his mom, but she was bombed most of the time so that was not a problem until a certain point. Kurama could make an excuse to his mother, and that would usually work. David grew up around magical and mystical people (his girlfriend being a wizard and her family being the same). Then of course, it left Michael Harris. He had to break the news to his family, also his girlfriend and her friends as well. How in the hell was he going to do that, you wonder? He wasn't. He was going to tell his stepsister, who knew all about his powers.<p>

Of course, her being a big mouth did not help things, either...

* * *

><p>"Michael, what's going on?" Melody asked, taking a seat in his computer chair. Michael brought another chair in front of her, and took a seat in it.<p>

"Listen, I am going to compete in the Dark Tournament." Michael said, earning a shocked look from her friend.

"Michael, you do know what you are going to have to do once you are there, right?" Melody asked him.

"Yeah, I know." Michael said. "That is why I am telling you this. I might not come back, so if something happens to me, tell Miley what happened, okay."

"I won't forgive you if you get yourself killed." Melody said, her eyes starting to tear up. MIchael just brought her in for a tight and warm hug.

"I'll be back, I promise." Michael whispered to her.

* * *

><p>After a few days have passed, Michael and David soon returned to Spirit World to await their time to travel with the rest of their team. Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke were already there to join them. With suitcases in hand, they walked right into Koenma's office.<p>

"Well, nice to see that you are on time." Koenma stated, ushering them inside.

"Fighting to the death intrigues me, what can I say?" Michael answered, sitting on his suitcase that was on the floor.

"Nice one." David whispered under his breath.

"Look, I am going on ahead, and you will be following along afterwards." Koenma said. "I hope that you will arrive on time, and be careful. I don't want a situation like last time that you traveled there on a boat."

"What happened last time?" David asked.

"You don't want to know." Kurama whispered.

Michael and said stood there for a moment, and then gave each other a glance.

"Just what in the hell have we agreed to be a part of?" David asked his blonde friend.

"Something that we might not come back from." Michael answered.

"So this might be our finest hour, right?" David asked him.

"Or our last." Michael answered. David gave him a look, but in the end, he knew that Michael was eventually right in the matter.

This might be their finest hour, or their last...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, one problem down, one more to go. That problem will be basically, traveling and arriving at the tournament. It is going to be a bumpy ride, that's for sure. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!<strong>


	3. Action on a Boat Ride

**AN: Well, as the story continues, Team Urameshi will be heading to the Dark Tournament, and as they go on their merry way, they soon find out that the Dark Tournament will begin a little early...**

**Chapter Three: Action on a Boat Ride**

It was the next morning, and the guys were ready to go. Botan came on to Genkai's home, and told them about how to get to the Tournament. David and Michael were ready for the trek there, but they soon found out that it was not going to be a long walk there at all. The rest of the team were transported to a wooded area, and from there, they slowly made their way to where the ship was that will take them to Dark Moon Island, the home of the Dark Tournament. When they got to a clearing, Michael looked around, and noticed a bunch of grungy looking demons and monsters. Yusuke didn't know if he should be scared, or repulsed by the way they were looking, and the way that they were looking at team as they made their way through the encampment.

"Man, these are some ugly demons." Michael whispered.

"What did you expect? Demons aren't known for their good looks." Hiei whispered back to him.

"Well, this is what we are here for, these are the guys that we might be facing at the tournament, if things are going the way that we intend that they will." Kurama said.

"Come on, let's just get to the ship." Yusuke said.

"Excuse me!" A voice tore through the gathering. A zombie looking pirate made its way through the gathering, and stood at the foot of the ship that they were going to ride on.

"If you are done chattering like a schoolgirl, you will be real glad to know that the ship has arrive, and you will need to follow me right now!" The pirate shouted. Everyone in the woods began to chatter really loudly, and they all followed the pirate to the ship. The team hung back for a few moments, and chatted amongst themselves.

"Well, what do you say?" Yusuke stated to David and Michael.

"I don't know. Let's go." David said, grabbing his stuff, and heading on.

"Let's do it." Michael said, following his friend.

Yusuke turned to his friend, and motioned for them to follow them. Soon enough, they were all on the ship, and set off for their journey to the next Dark Tournament.

* * *

><p>As the ship was sailing to Dark Moon Island, David sat on the edge of the boat, staring at the water as it flew by. He had to tell Alex that he was doing something for Koenma, but he really did not tell her what he was doing, and that really was bothering him, because she was going to worry about him, and rightfully so. He was fighting in a tournament that the rules in a nutshell was 'kill or be killed'. He promised her that he was going to return to her the same as when he left, but now he was determined that he had to make it back to her. That was the least of his worries, however.<p>

"Well, my friend, I take it that you are thinking about Alex." Michael said, taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah." David answered, not taking his eyes off the water as the ship roared on.

"Look, don't worry, we are going to get back, no problem, but it is going to be a really rough time there." Michael said.

"Michael, what is going to happen once we get there? I keep having this rough feeling that something terrible is going to happen." David said.

"Shit if I know." Michael answered, running a hand through his hair.

"I just need to know that things are not going to change if we get back." David stated.

"I cannot answer that." Michael said. "Things like this have a funny way of working out for themselves."

Before David can answer another question, feedback from a microphone rang through the entire area. David and Michael quickly went to join the rest of their team, and listen to figure out what was happening.

"Well, as what happened last time, only one team on this ship will actually participate in the Dark Tournament." The Pirate stated, causing a slight uproar amongst the other challengers.

"Well, will everyone select one team member to fight in an little exhibition, and whoever is left standing, and they will win a tournament spot for their team. So, let's have at it!" He shouted, and as soon as he finished his sentence, a makeshift fighting ring emerged from the depths of the middle of the ship, and everyone onboard was looking at it in total surprise.

"Well, who is going to go and fight?" Yusuke said, turning to his team. Michael was already making his way into the ring.

"Are you sure that the Dragon can win this?" Hiei asked Yusuke.

"If not, we can kill everyone on board so we are the winning team and make it to the tournament." Yusuke stated.

"Hn, fine with me." Hiei smiled.

* * *

><p>"Okay, watch this." Yusuke whispered to the rest of the team as Michael stood calmly in the middle of the makeshift ring. "Michael told me that he had something planned in case something like this happened."<p>

"Like what?" Hiei asked him. Yusuke didn't say a word, just pointed at the ring, and Michael.

Michael just watched as he was surrounded by the guys from the other teams, slowing coming at him. He smiled, and floated into the air. He stopped when he was above the ring, and held out his left hand, pointed right at the ring. His hand began to glow, and an energy pulse fired right at the ring. Upon impact, everyone in the ring was knocked out of it, flying everywhere.

"Michael Harris from team Urameshi is the winner!" The announcer said. Michael raised his hand triumphantly. That earned some grunts and groans from the crowd, and Yusuke did not like that, but he had a grin on his face, regardless.

"Well, it seems that they do not like the result, and they are going to do something about it." Yusuke said.

"Really, what are they going to do about it?" Hiei said.

"Nothing, look at the sky." Yusuke laughed. A large white dragon was in the sky, and it was staring at the ship. It let out a large roar, and almost everyone started to jump overboard. The dragon let out a laugh, and landed on the ship, causing it to rock slightly.

"Nice one Michael. Keep that up, and the tournament title is sure to be ours." Yusuke said, giving his friend a thumbs up.

The dragon let out a triumphant roar as his teammates surrounded him.

This was the easy part, but what will happen once the tournament starts?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, in the next chapter, Miley finds out where Michael really went, and the tournament begins. What will happen then, wait and find out!<strong>


	4. Preparations For The Dark Tournament

**AN: Well, the tournament is starting to get under way, but of course there is still some surprises in store for almost everyone. Just what in the blue hell does that mean?**

**Chapter Four: Preparations For The Dark Tournament**

After a little brief scuffle on the ferry ride to the Dark Tournament, Yusuke and the team arrived, and they quickly eyed the area in which they were staying and fighting. To be honest, Dark Moon Isle and Hanging Neck Isle were not really different in design at all. It was almost as if it was the big brother island of the other one, being Dark Moon Isle, and Hanging Neck Isle. Taking there luggage, Yusuke and the rest of the team were lead to their room at the Dark Tournament.

Michael took his suitcase, and threw it onto one of the beds in their hotel room, and then hopped onto the bed himself. While the rest of their teammates went to separate corners of the same room, Michael and Yusuke found themselves talking in one corner.

"Okay, I'll bite. Exactly why did Koenma put David on the team?" Yusuke asked him.

"Simple. Koenma knows something that he does not want to tell us." Michael said. "Either because he does not want to tell us, or it will become apparent while we are here."

"Please, Michael. Do you believe some of the crap that you tell us sometimes?" Yusuke asks him.

"Honestly? No, not really." Michael answered.

"Just what is it about David that makes him special?" Yusuke said.

"See, that is what I meant by Koenma knows something about him that we won't know until the time is right." Michael answered. "Something is going to happen at this tournament, and Koenma knows it. That is THE reason that David is on the team."

"So we wait? We wait until something big and bad happens?" Yusuke asked Michael.

"Looks like it." Michael said, resting his head on the pillow. He craned his head upwards, and looked around the room, which was empty. Michael sat up, and turned to Yusuke.

"By the way, where is David, Kurama, and Hiei?" Michael asked Yusuke.

"Hiei is off doing his own thing, and Kurama and David went to the stadium." Yusuke said.

Michael gave a grunt, and laid back down on his bed, his mind deep in his own thoughts, concerned about the events that were going to take place mere hours from now.

* * *

><p>David and Kurama were walking around the area that would hold the Dark Tournament, and it was obvious to the demon fox that there was something about the young man that was with him. Either something was bothering him, or he knew that there really was something else that was bothering David.<p>

"I take it that you are deeply thinking about something." Kurama asked. David nodded, and looked out towards the ring, in which the tournament will be taking place in a matter of days.

"This is something big." David said. "I am finally going to be a part of something big. Of course, this thing that I am going to be apart of might kill me in the process."

"That is a big risk, yes, but I can tell you this." Kurama said. "If you have a big and important reason to be here, something that you really hold dear and will do anything for, that will be enough for you to fight and do anything to protect."

The moment that Kurama said that, he knew of one person that Koenma's words rang true for.

Alex Russo.

"Thanks, Kurama, that made me feel a little bit better." David said.

"No problem." Kurama said, giving his teammate a light smile. "Another thing, we can not prepare you enough for the brutallity of the fights that you are going to witness and be a part of. Are you sure that you are ready for something like this?"

"Yes, yes I am." David said, radiating confidence.

"Good, because that is the attitude that you have to have dealing with something like this." Kurama said.

* * *

><p>Michael was looking out the window when Yusuke came up to stand by him. Michael knew he was there, and thanks to his powers, he knew what the Spirit Detective was doing to ask him.<p>

"Yes, I am ready for the Tournament." Michael said, not looking back towards his teammate.

"How did you know what I was going to ask?" Yusuke asked him.

"Because I heard you telling Kurama to talk to David. Now you are trying to talk to me. So, what else is on your mind?" Michael asked him.

"I was wondering, what is David's deal? Why is he hear?" Yusuke asked Michael.

"Fuck if I know." Michael answered. "My wildest guess, the man that killed his parents is here as well, on the rival team."

"So Koenma want to give David a chance to deal with that guy himself? Nice." Yusuke said.

"Look, me and David are like brothers. Well, all of us has a childhood that was not perfect." Michael said. "This is another day at the office for all of us, and that should not be true."

"That's life. What the hell are we supposed to do about it?" Yusuke asked.

"Fight for the ones we love?" Michael said.

"Well, I was going to say, kick ass and chew gum, but that sounds way better." Yusuke said.

"Man, you are a moron." Michael laughed.

"Speaking of which, how is Miley dealing with what you are doing out here?" Yusuke asked.

"She does not know. Only Melody does, and she might tell her what we are doing." Michael answered.

"Okay, that is going to be a really fun day isn't it? Man, she is going to kick your ass!" Yusuke said, laughing loudly.

"Yusuke, you are making it really hard for me not to kick your ass." Michael said, turning to leave.

* * *

><p>Back in Malibu, Melody sat at Michael's desk, an envelope with four tickets inside for the dark Tournament. She really was contemplating telling Miley about what Michael was really doing, but that was something her conscious was telling her not to do. Then again, why should she listen to her conscious anyway? She was about to grab her stuff, and leave when the bedroom door was kicked open, a very angry Miley.<p>

"What the hell was that for, Miley!" Melody shouted.

"Where is he!" Miley said, grabbing Melody by the shirt.

"Who are you talking about?" Melody asked him.

"Michael. He went somewhere, and I know that he told you where he was really going, so where is he?" Miley said again.

Melody contemplated lying to her friend, but decided that now was the time to tell the truth.

"Well, here." Melody said, handing her the envelope with the four tickets inside.

"Dark Tournament? What is that?" Miley asked her.

"It is a no holds barred tournament that includes some deadly fighters and some really strong enemies." Melody said, preparing for the worse from her friend.

"There are four tickets here." Miley said. Then she looked at Melody. "Well, let's go."

"What? What are you talking about?" Melody asked her.

"Oliver and Lilly are coming too. Let's go." Miley answered, dragging her out of the room.

"Great, Mike's gonna fucking kill me." Melody moaned.

"Be glad that I didn't. Shut up, and help me pack." Miley answered dragging her friend across the street, almost kicking and screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I gave this a really slight re-edit, and I am not sure that the story was posted correctly, so here it is again. Well, the tournament actually starts next time, so be ready for that!<strong>


	5. The Dark Tournament Begins

**AN: Well, as stated in the last chapter, the Dark Tournament actually begins this time. Also, Lilly and Oliver gets a really big surprise here, and the first fights get underway. Well, let's get it underway, shall we?**

**Chapter Five: The Dark Tournament Begins **

_From what I have gathered, Michael Harris and David Falcone are the newest members of Team Urameshi. Koenma got wind of your entrance into the Tournament, and now brought the young Falcone to the Tournament in hopes of settling business of his late father._

_I am not afraid of him. Raymond fell so easily, and his son will fall the same way._

_Really? Carelessness will lead to failure, or your death._

_I am not afraid of him. David is a little insect on my way to immortality. I will crush him and his team so easily._

_Sure. Keep thinking with that false confidence._

* * *

><p>Botan arrived at Michael home, and was about to ring the door bell when Melody quickly stepped outside to meet her.<p>

"Ready to go?" Botan asked her happily. Melody pulled her to the side, and whispered to her.

"Miley and her friends are coming too." Melody whispered.

"What?" Botan almost screamed.

"Yeah." Melody answered. "Miley found the tickets that you gave me, and now they want to go."

"What are we going to do now?" Botan moaned, slapping her hand against her forehead.

"Really? You are the one that sent me four tickets!" Melody shouted at her.

"Great. Don't worry. I'll think of something." Botan stated. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver walked out of Melody's house, and looked at the two of them.

"Ready to go?" Botan asked them, a smile on her face.

"I guess, who are you?" Miley asked.

"A friend of Michael's." Botan said. "I was sent to make sure that we all got there on time."

_Nice. _Melody stated in her mind.

"Sure. Where are we going?" Lilly asked.

"It's a surprise." Botan winked.

"Oh, it will be..." Melody stated.

"Okay. Let's go!" Botan shouted.

_Boy, are Lilly and Oliver in for a big surprise, huh? _Melody thought to herself.

* * *

><p>David sat awake on his bed as the moonlight from the room leaked in to the hotel room. He was awake as he had a nightmare about what happened to his parents. He still remembered that big dark figure standing over the bloody body of his father. He was barely a year old when that entire saga happened, and now he had to deal with the fact that whoever did that, was still out there. Then something dawned on him. Koenma told him when he was visited earlier in the week that he was going to be confronted by someone from his past. David did not think nothing of it until tonight while he was sitting here with only his thoughts in his mind. Now he knew for sure.<p>

"Whoever killed my parents is in the tournament." David whispered to himself. It was due to that that he was awake for the rest of the night. That, and the tournament was starting in a few hours.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning, and David was still asleep in his bed. Well, he was until someone literally, grabbed him out of his bed, and threw him onto the floor. David, dressed in only his boxers, looked up to see Yusuke standing above him, dressed in his jeans, sneakers, and a t-shirt.<p>

"Why, so nice of you to join us." Yusuke said with a smile on his face.

"You asshole." David muttered, getting to his feet. David looked around, and saw his teammates already dressed in their fighting gear. Michael was dressed in a white gi with a t-shirt,with a black dragon on the back of the gi. His whole left arm was tapped, which could mean a whole mess of things.

"Get ready, the Tournament begins in less than an hour." Michael called, wrapping his long blonde hair into a ponytail.

"Alright, Jesus. I will." David said, getting dressed in all black clothes with a wolf symbol on his chest of the t-shirt.

"Finally. It is ready." Michael joked.

"Whatever. Let's go." David stated.

* * *

><p>"So, who goes first?" Yusuke asked, turning to his teammates.<p>

"Me." Hiei stated, stepping forward.

"Really? Are you sure you can handle this?" Yusuke stated, looking directly at the teen.

"I can, and I will." Hiei said. "It is going to be easy. I have a few tricks up my sleeve, and I am in an ass-whooping mood." Michael said, walking ahead from his friends.

"Are you really sure that we can trust the dragon?" Michael whispered to Yusuke.

"Absolutely." Yusuke stated. "I trust him as much as you at first, but he came around."

"That's...comforting..." Kurama answered in a nervous voice.

"Come on, the tournament is starting." David asked continuing to walk forward.

* * *

><p>Well, remember when it was earlier stated that Oliver and Lilly wre in for a big surprise? Well, here you go.<p>

* * *

><p>Needless to say, as Miley, Melody, Lilly and Oliver made their way to their seats, surrounded by numerous demons and what not, Lilly and Oliver were not only scared out of their minds, but downright frightened as to what they were witnessing.<p>

"Uh, Miley, just where are we?" Oliver asked.

"Dark Moon Isle. Home of the current Dark Tournament." Miley answered.

"What is a Dark Tournament?" Lilly asked.

"A No Holds Barred Tournament where the goal is to either knock out your opponent, or to kill them." Melody answered.

"What! Why are we here then?" Lilly hissed at her.

"Miley forced me to bring you here, and to support Team Urameshi, and Michael, of course." Melody said.

"Shhh! It is starting!" Miley answered, pointing towards the ring, and the fox girl announcer. As the fox girl put the mic to her lips. Miley's eyes were on Michael, who stood with the rest of his teammates.

"Greetings one and all!" She shouted into the mic. "My name is Kuwi, and I will be one of the two main announcers for this Tournament. I see that you are ready to get this bloodbath started, and here we go! The first match on the card is the defending champions Team Urameshi vs Team Oushi. Will a member from each team please enter the ring?"

Hiei gradually strided into the ring as a big guy, named Koma from Team Oushi entered from the other side.

"Ready? Begin!" Kuwi screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The first round of the tournament is going to be a sweep, so honestly? No point of putting it all here right now. Read the next chapter to see what happens next!<strong>


	6. Deadly Games

**AN: Well, as the first fight gets underway, there is going to be a show off of powers, from Hiei, and other members of the team. Fun stuff, really if you like that kind of things.**

**Chapter Six: Deadly Games**

Kurama, Michael, and Yusuke watched as the Team Oushi member Koma stood over Hiei. Kurama, Michael, and Yusuke smiled as they knew that Koma thought that this was going to be a quick and easy win for his team. Techincally, he was right, but it was going to be a quick and easy win for Team Urameshi. Kurama let out a small chuckle as Koma tried to look at least somewhat threatening.

"So, how long do you think this is going to last for?" Kurama asked.

"Five minutes, at the most." Yusuke answered.

"Please, if this goes three, I will be surprised." Michael answered, taking a seat on the grass. "Wake me when it is my turn."

"Don't go to sleep then, because something is happening." David answered, pointing at the ring.

* * *

><p>"Well, little man, do you have any last words before I kill you?" Koman muttered, laughing at Hiei.<p>

"Um, guys? You do know that the fight has started already?" Kuwi stated. Hiei turned to glared at the fox woman, who flinched really badly, and frantically scrambled to get out of the ring. Hiei then turned his attention back to Koma, who was obviously getting impatient.

"Did you hear me, little man? I asked, any last words?" Koma all but screamed. Hiei just sighed, of course being irritated by the current situation at hand.

"Nope." Hiei said, not even looking at Koma at this point. Koma blinked, and saw Hiei putting his sword back in his sheath. Hiei turned to leave, walking back towards his teammates.

Koma was standing still, standing in an almost frozen like state, looking at the space where Hiei was standing almost a few seconds earlier.

Hello? Are you alright?" Kuwi asked, walking over to see if he was alright. She waved one of her hands in front of his face, only to have Koma's head fall at her feet. Kuwi nearly jumped out of her skin when that happened. Hiei stopped and turned back to her, and spoke.

"I take it that is one for us, right?" Hiei said.

"Uh...yes. Koma is dead, so that means that the opening point is awarded to Team Urameshi!" Kuwi announced.

The announcement got a lot of jeers from the crowd, which were yelling bloody murder at the team. Hiei let a smirk cross his face as he made his way back towards his teammates.

* * *

><p>Melody just stared as they were cleaning what remained of Koma out of the ring. She looked over towards her friends, and sighed. They looked absolutely horrified. They should have been, because they have never seen something like that.<p>

"You better liven the hell up." Melody said.

"How can you act as if nothing really brutal just happened?" Oliver asked her.

"Because nothing really brutal has happened yet." Melody said. "Scary thing is, that was nothing yet. It is going to get a lot more brutal."

"How? How can it get more brutal?" Lilly asked.

"A lot more. Wait until Michael steps in to fight." Melody said. "That is going to be a good show."

* * *

><p>"okay, did anyone see what just happened?" David asked his teammates.<p>

"Hiei killed him by decapitating him." Michael answered.

"No shit, Sherlock, I meant did anyone see it?" David asked again.

"No we did not, because no one was able to see it in the second that it happened." Michael answered.

"Nice work." Kurama stated as Hiei came and joined the rest of the team.

"Thanks. He ran his mouth so I decided to shut it, permanently." Hiei said.

"So, who among us goes next." Michael asked.

"I will." Kurama stated, slowly striding towards the ring.

"This should be very interesting. I cannot wait to see what Kurama has up his sleeves this time." Hiei stated as Kurama walked towards his opponent.

* * *

><p>Kurama stood toe to toe, staring down Akugi, another member of Team Oushi. Kurama did not look worried, because as the rest of Team Urameshi were soon to learn, this match was all but over. Then the idiot, which he was obviously, decided to talk crap about Kurama. Kurama paid him no heed, but Michael and Yusuke noticed Kurama making slight movement with his hands. Akugi began to swipe at Kurama with his claws, and Kurama was dodging them with ease. This went on for a few more minutes until Kurama stopped moving, and stood still in the middle of the ring, smiling.<p>

"What are you smiling at, fox? You act as though you have won this match!" Akugi stated.

"I did." Kurama stated, pointing at his chest. Akugi looked down, and saw that there was a leaf on his chest. He was about to brush it off when it sprouted a vine from his chest, and burrowed into him.

Akugi was about to scream when his head exploded, replacing his head with some flowers, and in the process sending what little brain matter he had all over the place.

"You might want to clean that up." Kurama said, walking away.

"Creepy..." Kuwi stated. "That is another point for Team Urameshi!"

* * *

><p>"Nice one, Kurama." Yusuke said as the fox went over to join his teammates.<p>

"Thank you." Kurama smiled. "So, who is going to go next?"

Yusuke was about to step forward when Michael cut him off.

"I got this." Michael said.

"Are you sure?" Yusuke stated.

"I'm sure." Michael said, strolling towards the ring.

* * *

><p>Melody, Miley, Oliver, and Lilly watched as a big lizard like thing took the next place for Team Oushi, and then Michael casually strolled toward the middle of the ring. Michael removed the hood that he was wearing, revealing his long blonde hair tied into a ponytail, and some glasses that he was wearing.<p>

"This match pits Oushi from Team Oushi against Michael Harris from Team Urameshi! Ready? Begin!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, in the next chapter, the first round ends and the second one takes place, with a surprise in store for the Team Urameshi. Just what is going to happen? Wait and find Out!<strong>


	7. The First Round Ends

**AN: Well, as the final round draws to a close, Michael decides to fight Team Oushi leader, Oushi himself. Of course, Michael has something to show off now that it is his turn to fight. What is it? Wait and see.**

**Chapter Seven: The First Round Ends and a Friendly Visit**

As the fight began, Oushi sprouted wings, and flew into the sky. Michael sighed, and sat in the middle of the ring, waiting for Oushi to return to the ring. Oushi smiled as he flew right by the crowd, especially Miley, Melody, Lilly, and Oliver. He flew up, right towards the sun, and began his long descent right on top of Michael. His sharp claws out, he was ready to kill his opponent. Oushi attacked, thinking that he killed Michael, but all he got was the remains of his cloak that Michael was originally wearing.

"Huh? Where did he go?" Oushi stared, looking around for Michael.

"Please. Tell me that is not your best, because this is going to be a really short match." Michael said. Appearing on a barricade in front of fans.

"You son of a bitch." Oushi said, staring directly at him.

"Come on. Try to entertain me." Michael taunted. Oushi growled furiously, and shot a beam of energy from his mouth, trying to kill Michael, but Michael was gone, and the beam killed the fans in the area where he was standing.

"Missed me." Michael taunted appearing in the ring again. Oushi fired another blast, missing him again and leaving a crater in the ring. Oushi was really getting mad now, and he was looking for Michael, but his eyes fell upon Miley. Miley looked on, and knew what he was going to do, but Michael sensed it too, and right as he was about to fire at her, he grabbed him by the wings, and threw him into the sky.

"You are going to pay for that!" Michael screamed as he flew to take off after him. Oushi stopped in the air, and looked at Michael as he barreled towards him. Michael had a plan and he knew exactly how he was going to get rid of Oushi. All he had to do was to wait for the demon to get into the right position...

"Wrong move, Dragon." Oushi yelled at him. Oushi could not believe that Michael was heading right towards him, not on guard or anything. Of course it was too good to be true, because Michael was leading him right into a trap that he was laying for him.

"No, wrong move trying to kill someone I cared about." Michael hissed. He grabbed the wings that Oushi had sprouting on his back, and ripped them out. Oushi screamed out in pain, and Michael threw him to the ground, or more specifically, the ring. Michael, who was still floating in the air where he and Oushi was, made an orb of enery in his hand, and threw it right at Oushi, causing him to explode right when it hit him.

"Well then, seeing as how the only part of Oushi is left standing would be his arm, the match goes to Team Urameshi!" Kuwi announced. Michael calmly floated down, and joined his teammates, past the jeers of the crowd.

"Nice one, Michael." Yusuke answered, patting him on the back.

"Well, now that the round is over for us, should we be heading back to the hotel room to rest for the next round?" Kurama answered.

"Yeah, the next match is not until tommorow." Michael said, yawning. "Let's get out of here before a riot breaks out."

"Yes, they are getting restless." Kurama stated as they made their way back to where they were bunking for the night.

* * *

><p>They were walking back to the team's hotel room, and Miley could feel all of the eyes on her. Once they got inside, Lilly and Oliver blocked her path, demanding answers from her and Melody as well.<p>

"Care to explain what that was out there?" Oliver asked her.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us that Michael was like that?" Lilly asked as well.

"Would you have believed us?" Melody answered. "Yeah, 'Hey, Michael is a dragon that can brutally kill us all when he gets mad enough.' Hell, would you have believed us if we would have told you that?"

"I guess not." Oliver replied.

"Thought so." Melody said, pushing past him, and laying on Michael's bed.

"So, how long is the tournament anyways?" Lilly asked.

"Four rounds. The rest of round one is going to conclude today, and they are going to be at it again tommorrow." Melody answered.

"I don't get it. Why would Michael not tell us he was going to compete here? Why wouldn't he at least tell us where he was going?" Miley asked.

"Try to keep us out of harms way, I guess." Melody answered. "I was the only one that was supposed to be here, now that you three are here as well, that is something that he is not going to enjoy finding out."

After a few minutes of silence, the door opened, and Michael was the first to step in, followed by the rest of Team Urameshi. Melody rushed out to meet him, with a smile on her face.

"Hi, nice job on the fight guys." Melody said.

"Hi, Melody, any reason that Miley is here?" Michael said, pulling her to the side, much to the humor of Yusuke.

"Well, about that..." Melody began, trailing off.

"Well?" Michael asked, about to get angry when he noticed Miley, along with Oliver and Lilly walk out to the lobby of the room as well.

"Hi, Michael." Oliver and Lilly said in unison. Michael waved at them, but Miley came over, and dragged him by the hair to an opposite room.

"Aw, come on, what did I do?" Michael whined as Miley yanked him by the hair.

"Ha! He's gonna get it!" Yusuke laughed.

"Man, you can be even more of a prick than Hiei sometimes." David muttered, crossing the room and sitting on his bed.

A Few minutes later, Michael left the room, and walked towards his teammates, in the process, smacking Melody in the head hard.

"Jerk! what was that for?" Melody screached at him.

"Why in the hell would you bring them here for?" Michael hissed.

"To see you squirm." Melody answered.

"I am going to get you back for this." Michael hissed, leaving and heading towards his team.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that was a little piece of story just to end the first round. Of course, now the second round will happen, and the Tournament Committee has a dirty trick in store for Team Urameshi. David, sadly gets the worst of it. Also, Alex drags Justin and Max to see what is going on out here. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!<strong>


	8. Deadly Games and Dirty Tricks Part I

**AN: Team Urameshi dominated the first round, walking all over Team Oushi, and as the second round begins, the fighters are gearing up for another fight, but they know that this is not going to be an easy fight, because the committee in charge of the fight is not going to let them into the finals that easily, will they?**

**Chapter Eight: Deadly Games and Dirty Tricks Part I**

Michael was standing outside of their hotel room, standing on the balcony, staring out at the setting sun in the distance. Kurama came out and soon joined him, giving his ally a friendly smile.

"So, I take it that everything is fine between you and Miley?" Kurama asked him.

"Sure." Michael answered. "I hated lying to her, but I did it to protect her. When Oushi almost did that to her, I had to put him down."

"Understandable." Kurama said. "About your friend, David. Is it me, or is there something about him that I can't put my finger on?"

"It's me as well." Michael answered. "He is a good guy, but he isn't a saint by no means if that is what you are getting at."

"I agree, but we all are asking ourselves, why is he out here with us?" Kurama asked. "We all have abilities that will win the tournament, but David hasn't shown us anything."

"He hasn't fought yet, that could be why." Michael answered. "Koenma knows what David's deal is, but he won't tell us. At least, he will not tell us until the time is right, anyway.

"We have a long road ahead for us. Are you sure that David can go the distance?" Kurama asked him.

"Yeah, because we have to be." Michael answered.

* * *

><p>As the darkness known as night took over the island, Michael found himself wide awake in the bed. He calmly stared right at the ceiling, not being able to sleep a wink. Miley was asleep right next to him, and Oliver and Lilly were asleep in a bed a few feet away. Michael sat up, and quietly walked out of the , who was still asleep, grabbed his hand, and pulled it close to her. Michael softly pulled away, gave Miley a quick kiss before leaving, and she slightly smiled in her sleep as he left.<p>

When Michael left the room, he walked out towards the balcony. He stood there, and watched as the moonlight lit some of the dark areas of the island. He had a lot to think about for sure.

"Can't sleep either, huh?" David said, joining his friend.

"Nope." Michael said as David took a place right next to him. "I take it that you have something on your mind?"

"Yeah, I really do." David answered. "When I came out here, I told my close friend, and this same person is my girlfriend, mind you, that I was coming out here."

"Judging by your reaction, I can tell that you did not tell her everything." Michael answered.

"I didn't. The reason that I did that was because when Koenma approached me about doing this, I have had very bad feelings about this ever since. I knew that if Alex came out here, something bad would happen to her, and it would be my fault." David said in a sad tone.

"I feel you. That is what I tried to do, but here Miley is, along with her friends." Michael sighed.

"I need to know, Michael, is everything going to be okay for us?" David asked.

"Of course it will be." Michael answered. David smiled, and gave his friend a hug.

"Thanks, I needed to hear that." David said, calmly walking away. As soon as David was out of sight, Michael returned his sight towards the water in front of his balcony.

_I could not tell him, but something terrible is going to happen..._

* * *

><p><strong>BACK IN NEW YORK CITY<strong>

Alex Russo was lying awake in her bed, sweat pouring down her face. She dreamt that David was brutally murdered right before her. David died protecting her, from some brute wearing Nazi gear. She remembered the dream well. She and David were out in a field, sitting there, talking. Then the brute with Nazi gear came out of nowhere, and attacked them. Alex was bound to a tree, and saw this monster relentlessly beat David until he did not move anymore, then the monster turned his attention to her. He was about to strike her and that is when she woke up. How did she not scream as she remembered what she dreamt about was still a mystery to her.

She kicked off her sheets, and quietly walked around the room, trying to take her mind off of what she was just dreaming about. Of course, she couldn't. Ever since David told her tha he was leaving to compete in the Dark Tournament, she has been thinking that he was not going to return the same way that he left before, and that something terrible was going to happen to him. She had to get out there to see him, by any means necessary.

She just hoped that he was going to be alive by that point.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning, and the next round tournament combatants were getting ready for the next fight. It was going to be a three on three fight. Team Moto, the next opponents for Team Urameshi, were going to be using captain Moto, Sui, and Uishi. Team Urameshi was going to be using Yusuke, Michael, and David. Kurama and Hiei were sitting on the bench, since they were not participating in this fight, they decided that they were just going to watch it as spectators.<p>

Kiwi announced the teams and their fighters, and the match started.

* * *

><p>Michael, Yusuke, and David soon found themselves frantically running all around the ring, dodging the attacks that Moto, Sui, and Uishi were launching at them. Michael took off towards the air, and Uishi was right on his heels. David and Yusuke were busy dealing with Moto and Sui. Yusuke soon saw a flaw in their attack pattern, and knew what he was going to do. Yusuke got into position, and raised his hand and aimed right at David.<p>

"David, duck!" Yusuke screamed. David fell to the ground just as Moto and Sui got right behind him. Yusuke smiled, and fired his Spirit Gun at them, hitting the both of them with the blue orb of energy, and sending the two into the barricade, out cold. While Uishi was distracted as to what happened, Michael grabbed him and threw him to the ring, where he laid as Kuwi finished making her ten count.

"Well, that is it for team Moto, and the dominating win goes to Team Urameshi!" Kuwi announced.

Michael, David, and Yusuke stood near the edge of the ring, congratulating each other on a fight well done. David had his back to the remains of Team Moto, but he felt something happening, and he felt an orb of energy coming right at them. Thinking quickly, David knocked Michael and Yusuke out of the way, taking the blast head on, and was sent into the grass beside the ring. Michael and Yusuke were right at his side, but Hiei and Kurama found themselves trapped in their ringside seats. Just as things could not get any worse...

"I have received word from the tournament committee." Kuwi announced. "The match between Team Urameshi and Team Koto will now begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, now I have a few things to clear up about the story. One, there will only be four rounds, the third beginning next chapter. Two, the reason that I did the fight this chapter like that was to set up the upcoming chapter, where the start of the plot change happens. Well, thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!<strong>


	9. Deadly Games and Dirty Tricks Part II

**AN: Well, as the next chapter begins, Team Urameshi finds themselves with only two fighters able to fight, those being Team Captain Yusuke Urameshi and Michael Harris. On the other side of things, Alex soon finds herself desperately trying to get to Dark Moon Isle to find out what is happening to David. What is going to happen with these fateful few?**

**Chapter Nine: Deadly Games and Dirty Tricks Part II**

The crowd was cheering as the hated Team Urameshi was literally on the brink of elimination, and the Semi-finals of the Dark Tournament has not even started yet. Michael and Yusuke had to literally think on their feet, because they had three fighters down. Kurama and Hiei were trapped behind a force field, and David was in no position to even fight, let alone stand and there was the question as to if he was going to survive, but Botan was tending to him as the moments pass. That meant that it was literally down to Michael and Yusuke, and it meant that one was going to have to go two in a row at least.

"Alright, what in the hell are we going to do now, Yusuke?" Michael asked as the crowd was starting to get even rowdier.

"We have to go it alone, I guess." Yusuke answered. He looked across the ring to the opposing team and then walked over to the area where Hiei and Kurama were being held.

"Guys, what is this?" Yusuke asked. Michael touched the thing, and went through it completely, but when Yusuke tried, he couldn't phase past it, neither could Hiei and Kurama.

"It is a Demon Force Field." Michael answered. "Anyone that has demon energy can't get passed it."

"Great, now that means that you are going to go it alone." Hiei moaned.

"Yeah, you are going to have to take care of this by yourselves. Good luck." Kurama said. Michael gave him a friendly nod, and then he and Yusuke turned to look at the five members of the opposing team that were looking at them, staring daggers at them.

_Yeah, this is going to be a fun fight. _Michael thought.

* * *

><p>Alex had a really bad feeling. Something terrible has happened to David, and she knew it. She literally felt him slowly slipping away from her, and that really worried her. Plus, she was trapped here in New York while he is doing god knows what, and now it seems that he was most likely dying, or worse...<p>

This feeling was tearing her apart. She had to find out just what was happening to David. She knew that Justin might know something, because before he left to where ever it was that he went to, Alex saw David talking to Justin in a whispering tone of voice. It was the way that they were talking and how secretive that they were being that told Alex that Justin knew something. Now she was more than determined to find out what he knew. David's life might hang in the balance.

Alex literally barged into Justin's room, knocking him out of concentration and out of focus on what ever project that he was working on. Bracing himself for a confrontation, he knew that this was going to be something big when Alex looked at him with that mixed expression, being both angry and confused look on her face

"What is it?" Justin asked.

"I need to know, what is the Dark Tournament?" Alex asked. When she asked that, Alex saw Justin visibly flinch.

"Man, David told me not to tell you." Justin moaned.

"Tell me." Alex said in a stern voice. Justin sat down his book, and looked his little sister in the eyes.

"The Dark Tournament is a no holds barred tournament in which the participants fight to see who is the stronger team." Justin said. "The winning team gets whatever they wanted."

"Take me there." Alex demanded.

"No! We are wizards, and that place is crawling with demons!" Justin pleaded with her. Alex grabbed one of his spell books, and marched towards his bedroom door.

"Fine. I am going by myself." Alex said sternly. Justin knew that when Alex got to be like that, ther was no reasoning with her. Justin sighed, and grabbed her arm.

"Wait, if you let me get some things, I will go with you. I know you are worried about him, but listen to me and just wait for a few minutes. Please?" Justin asked Alex.

"Fine, but hurry up." Alex said, slamming the book down, and leaving the room.

"Great, now what I am going to do?" Justin asked himself.

* * *

><p>Michael and Yusuke stood with their backs to the team that they were facing, really trying to think as to what and how they were going to go about this. It was clear that their opponents, Team Koto had the big advantage. They had all five of their team members, and they were well rested. Team Urameshi just fought a match, and only had two able bodies to fight. So needless to say, Michael and Yusuke were trying to really plan this out.<p>

"Okay, what in the hell are we supposed to do?" Yusuke asked.

"Simple. Quick and deadly is the way to go. Don't waste time, energy, or a single move because this is our last fight before the finals. So, who goes first?" Michael asked him.

"I will." Yusuke said. Michael nodded, and Yusuke stepped into the ring, and right towards a member of Team Koto.

"The first fight is Muta from Team Koto vs Yusuke of Team Urameshi!" Kuwi announced. "Ready? Begin!"

_Well, here goes nothing. _Yusuke thought to himself as he charged his opponent, desperate to keep his team in this fight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alex is on her way to the Dark Tournament, and just in time too, because it seems that Team Urameshi might be on their way out of the tournament, thanks to some sneaky tricks by the tournament committee. Will she make it in time to see something magical happen, or will she be too late? Wait and find out!<strong>


	10. Deadly Games and Dirty Tricks Part III

**AN: The gauntlet that is the third round is beginning, and Yusuke finds himself up first. After their second round victory, a cheap shot all but cripples David, and a demon force field leaves Kurama and Hiei out of the round as well. Thinking that things can't get any worse, now they have to fight the third round with only two fighters. Yusuke hopes that even if he loses, which he hopes that he doesn't, he hopes that Michael can take the rest of the round in case that happens. The round begins...**

**Chapter Ten: Deadly Games and Dirty Tricks Part III**

Yusuke was charging right at Muta, but when Muta opened up his mouth to attack, Yusuke stopped his charge, and jumped out of the way as a large amount of acid dropped right where he was standing. Yusuke watched as the acid effortlessly ate through the concrete ring.

"Fucking great, he can shoot acid through his mouth. This ought to be fun." Yusuke stated sarcastically. Muta reared back, and began to shoot acid at him repeatedly as Yusuke continued to run around the ring, dodging the attacks effortlessly. Yusuke knew that this was not going to work, this being him running around dodging acid blasts. Well, when Yusuke got an opening, he was going to take it.

"Man, what the heck is Yusuke doing?" Michael asked. Michael was sitting near the bench that Hiei and Kurama were trapped behind.

"He is dodging attacks, of course." Hiei snapped.

"No, dick, I mean why is he dodging attacks." Michael answered.

"Basically, I believe that he is running around trying to either find a flaw in his attack, or waiting for an opening." Kurama answered.

"Or he has no idea what the hell is he doing." Michael grunted.

"Yes, that is a possibility." Kurama answered.

* * *

><p>Yusuke was still on the move when he noticed that Muta was standing still, as if he was gearing up for a big attack. Yusuke saw this as his opportunity, and when it looked as if Muta was going to attack him, Yusuke aimed his finger, and fired a Spirit Gun Bullet, right at Muta. Muta was clearly caught off guard ats to the attack, and the attack caused his head to explode, leaving what remained of his body limp until he it fell to the ground.<p>

"Eww." Kiwi stated stepping over his body to stand next to Yusuke. "Well, it is clear tha Muta is down for the count, so the first fight goes to Team Urameshi!" Kiwi announced.

"Yes. One down one to go!" Michael announced. Yusuke gave his teammates a thumbs up while the next member of Team Koto, the big and burly member of their team.

"Okay, the next fight will be Tomoko representing Team Koto vs Yusuke representing Team Urameshi! Ready? Begin!"

* * *

><p>Tomoko was almost three feet taller than Yusuke, and he was built as well. His body was covered with tattoos, and Yusuke immediately flashed back to the last Dark Tournament that he and his friends were in. Basically, the Spirit Detective knew that those tattoos on his body were for something, and he did not just have them because they were cool, or that they were for show. Yusuke soon found out, because Tomoko grabbed one of his tattoos, that's right, he grabbed one of his tattoos, and made it come to life.<p>

"See? This is what I am capable of, and now you will feel it." Tomoko answered. The creature that Tomoko was using was a lynx. It let out a growl, and ran after Yusuke. Yusuke growled, and gathered an orb of energy, and punched it right in the face, causing the lynx to explode in a puff of energy. Tomoko smiled, but now he had enough. He decided to pull out his major weapon early.

"That was just an example. Now see what the art of destruction can really do!" Tomoko answered. This time, Tomoko pulled out a big cannon, and aimed it right at Yusuke. Yusuke began to run as Tomoko began to fire energy blasts from the cannon that he had. Yusuke was dodging the blasts with ease, and Tomoko knew it. Yusuke stopped briefly to catch his breath, as Tomoko took the cannon that he was using, and fused it to his right arm, making it a portable cannon so that he can run faster with it.

"Well, now the rules have changed, Detective. Now be ready for your utter demise." Tomoko sneered. Yusuke sighed, and then he was on the run from Tomoko's onslaught once more. The Spirit Detective knew that this was going to be a lot tougher victory because of what was going on now, especially now that Tomoko was a lot faster now with that arm cannon that he had. Tomoko laughed, and jumped into the sky.

"Since you like running from all of my shots, I am going to enjoy blasting you into a million pieces!" Tomoko screamed. He pressed a few buttons on the arm cannon, and flew right at Yusuke.

"Hm, what the hell." Yusuke told himself. He stood still, and raised his hand, preparing for a final shot.

"What the hell is he doing?" Michael asked.

"Something really stupid." Hiei answered.

"Yusuke knows that he cannot dodge this shot, so he is taking it head on." Kurama stated.

"Brave, but really stupid. He knows that this might not work and he is probably sacrificing a point for the team so that he might win a match, right?" Michael ask the two.

Hiei and Kurama shared a look, and then the two stared right at Michael.

"Right, stupid question." Michael answered.

* * *

><p>Tomoko was barreling right at Yusuke, but the Spirit Detective was not moving an inch. Tomoko aimed, as did Yusuke, and in one single swift motion, the two fired their shots.<p>

The shot from both Yusuke and Tomoko collided in mid air, and there was a really big explosion that caused everyone on Dark Moon Isle to lose sight of everyone for a moment.

"Well, nice try Yusuke." Michael answered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The fight between Yusuke and Tomoko sort of ends on a cliff hanger, and the next chapter, the fight concludes and a surprise is in store, or is it? Wait and see!<strong>


	11. Deadly Games and Dirty Tricks Part IV

**AN: In the last chapter, Yusuke and Tomoko continued their fight for their respected teams, and as the last chapter ended, a big explosion rocked the stadium, and as the smoke clears, a winner will be announced. Just who will it be, though?**

**Quick note: Instead of five members, I am changing it so that this fight will make more sense. Team Koto will now only have four members. Enjoy the chapter, readers.**

**Chapter Eleven: ****Deadly Games and Dirty Tricks Part IV**

As the smoke cleared from the ringside area, Michael swore that he heard Kiwi counting to ten. Michael didn't protest, because he thought that Yusuke was in the ring, or found his way there in all of the confusion. The dust cleared, and Michael and the rest of the team soon saw what the end result was. Tomoko was dead, and Michael could tell because his head was in the stands, and his body was at ringside. How that happened was a mystery to everyone there. Michael looked around for Yusuke, and soon found him right there, with Miley, Oliver, Lilly, and Melody. He was knocked silly, but alive.

Michael sighed, and flew towards his friends and teammate.

"Everyone alright up here?" Michael asked, grabbing Yusuke as he came to.

"Yeah. We're cool." Miley answered. "How is he?"

"My head hurts, and I am so pissed that I lost that fight. How do you think I feel?" Yusuke snapped.

"He's fine." Michael said. Michael grabbed Yusuke, and carried him down to where the rest of the team was waiting on him.

"Well, it looks like it is up to me." Michael sighed.

"Knock him dead. No really, kill the SOB." Yusuke said.

"I will, don't you worry." Michael smiled, and headed to where his opponent was waiting.

"So, the next fight is Seto from Team Koto versus Michael from Team Urameshi!" Kuwi announced. "Ready? Begin!"

* * *

><p>Seto smiled, running a hand through his long black hair. Michael smiled, and cracked his knuckles.<p>

"Well, I sense absolutely no fear in you. We will soon see if that is justified." Seto stated.

"It is." Michael answered. "I take it that you have some tricks that I am going to like?"

"Sure am." Seto smiled. He formed a fireball in his hand, and threw it right at Michael, who moved his head ever so slightly just to avoid the attack. Michael looked back, and saw that Seto's little fire attack killed a few lower level demons in the row right behind him.

"Nice." Michael answered. "Do you have anything else? If not, this is going to be a really short fight."

"I do." Seto answered. Seto slowly levitated off the ground, and pointed two fingers in a gun like way at Michael. The teen wondered what was about to happen, but Seto soon answered that question when he shot lightning at him. Being quick on his feet, Michael deflected the lightning right out of the stadium.

"Right, he can shoot lightning." Michael said to himself.

"Ready for more, young dragon?" Seto called.

"Ding ding, bitch." Michael answered, taking off right after his opponent. Michael flew right past him, trying to provoke Seto into using lightning to attack him. He looked back just in time to see Seto channeling some lightning to shoot at him, and smiled when he was able to dodge the attack that Seto used with ease once more.

"Come on, can't you hit me?" Michael taunted.

"You are a lively one, Michael Harris, I will give you that." Seto smiled, gaining on his heels quickly. "Tell me. You can shoot lightning as well, why don't you?"

"It's dangerous." Michael answered. Michael was going to speak again, but quickly shut his mouth because Seto shot another bolt of lightning at him. Michael knew that this could not go on any longer, because he knew that Seto was either going to get lucky and hit him, or Seto was going to take his anger out on the crowd. With Miley and the others sitting in the crowds, that was something Michael was not going to risk.

"As much as I enjoy playing tag with you, this fight has to come to an end, my friend." Seto called. Seto stopped chasing him, and flew back towards the ring. Michael sighed, and floated down to confronted him. Michael watched as Seto began to send electricity through his entire body. Michael smiled, and knew that this was his opening.

Michael stomped his foot on the ring hard enough so that Seto stopped what he was doing, and fell to the ground, dead.

"I guess that you should have listened to me when I said that shooting lightning was dangerous." Michael said, walking away towards his teammates.

"Um, what the hell just happened?" Yusuke asked his teammates.

"Michael killed Seto." Hiei answered.

"Well, no shit, I meant how did he do it?" Yusuke asked again.

"While Seto was channeling the electricity through his body, Michael caused enough of a disturbance in the process that electricity went into his chest, and killed him." Kurama explained.

"That would do it, I guess." Yusuke answered.

As Michael made his way towards his teammates, Kiwi was relayed a message in her ear.

"Excuse me, but I receieved a message from the Tournament Committee. Due to Michael and Seto being out of the ring for more than the alotted time, the match has been declared a no contest and Michael has been disqualified from fighting in the rest of the round." Kiwi said in a frightened tone of voice. Michael looked at her as if he was going to lose it and kill her. The moment that he made a move towards her, she ran.

"What the hell?" Michael screamed.

"S-Sorry, but that is the ruling that the tournament committee passed down." Kiwi stuttered. Michael shot a glare up towards the committee box, and floated towards his teammates.

* * *

><p>The crowd was cheering, due to the fact that Team Urameshi did not have any fighters left. Michael and Yusuke looked at each other, almost in a panic because they were about to lose. Then...<p>

"Guys... I'm going." David said, practically dragging himself to his feet.

"Are you nuts? You can barely stand, let alone fight!" Michael told him.

"He's right, if you get in there, you are dead for sure." Yusuke stated in agreement.

"I don't care, but if I don't do this, we are going to lose due to some bullshit ruling. We are going to win this clean..." David stated.

"Like men." Michael finished.

"This is a really bad idea." Yusuke stated.

"Like we have a fucking option here, Yusuke." Michael snapped back. David ignored them, and began his painful trek towards the ring.

"Wish me luck." David said, taking what little strength he had left, David limped towards the ring, and climbed in, just as Koto dropped his cloak, and smiled at his opponent. Michael was seriously contemplating stopping this, but he knew that would not do any good. One, because David was as stubborn as an mule, and the match was already underway.

_Alex, what I am about to do here is for you... _David thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, David, badly injured, mind you, is the last hope for Team Urameshi as he hopes to send their team to the finals of the Dark Tournament. But with his injuries, and the fact that Koto has not fought at all this round, what will the outcome be, and will Alex arrive in time? Wait and find out!<strong>


	12. David's Deadly Gambit

**AN: In the last chapter, Michael was able to defeat the lightning shooting member of Team Koto, Seto. But due to a decision by the tournament committee, the fight between Michael and Seto was deemed a no contest. Now Team Urameshi was facing elimination because they had no one left to fight. Then David, still badly injured from the cheap shot that he had endured earlier, stepped in the ring to fight for the team. Will he be able to do anything for the team even though he is injured?**

**Chapter Twelve: David's Deadly Gambit**

David looked as though he was about to fall over from the slightest breeze that would have blown through the stadium. He was in that bad of shape. He was staggering as he stood in place, and it was hard to watch. Michael felt as though he should run in and stop this, because his friend was willing to die for something that should not have happened. They were in this position because the Tournament Committee made a bullshit decision. David took a step towards the center of the ring, and doubled over in pain, but he stood up, holding his side.

"Michael, is there anyway we can stop this?" Yusuke asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I...I don't know." Michael answered, absolutely speechless. He hated that fact that he could only watch as his friend fought for them. "This is all on David now."

"Okay!" Kiwi stated in a somewhat cheerful voice. "Let's not delay this inevitable bloodbath any longer! The final match of round three will be Team Koto leader Koto vs Team Urameshi member David Falcone! Ready? Begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>BACK IN NEW YORK<strong>

She had to wait late at night, and when her parents were asleep, Alex slipped on some blue jeans and a black t-shirt, and her sneakers, and made her way towards Justin's room. She slowly opened the door, and Justin was ready on the bed, as was Max.

"What is he doing here?" Alex hissed at Justin.

"He wants to come to. He threatened to tell Mom and Dad if we did not take him with us." Justin said back.

Alex looked towards her little brother, and glared at him. Max flinched and shrugged his shoulders at the same time while looking at his sister.

"Sorry." Max said.

"Whatever, let's just go." Alex said. Justin sighed, did his spell, and the three of them were gone in a puff.

* * *

><p>David knew that he had to do something here. Koto charged right at him, knocking him back and right towards the ground. David gritted his teeth as the pain shot through his body. David slowly got to his feet, and smiled at Koto.<p>

"That was a bitch hit. Got anything better?" David said cockily.

_He is nuts. _Michael thought.

"Oh, yeah. I have something that I was saving for Michael there, but since you are here, I am going to finish you off with this." Koto smiled. He held out his arms, and suddenly, various parts of his body were covered with stone.

"So, how do you like my stone suit?" Koto asked him.

"I have seen better. Are you done talking? Because I want to fight, not to sit around and chat with a nobody." David answered.

"Well, I will oblige you. Here I come!" Koto screamed, charging right at David, and then rolling at him. David did not move, because he had no energy to do so, and doing so was useless.

Koto slammed into David, and with what little strength he had, held off Koto enough until a kick from Koto sent him to the ground in a heap.

"See, that is not all I have, and every time you get up, I will knock you to the ground harder and harder." Koto said.

David struggled to get to his feet, but he did on his own.

"You are going to have to kill me to stop me..." David answered.

"Fair enough." Koto answered.

* * *

><p>Another loud snap, and Alex, Justin, and Max landed right at the tournament gates. The three siblings saw a gathering of some low class demons watching the screen that was above them.<p>

"Great, now how are we supposed to get through?" Justin asked. Both he and Max were eying the crowd when Max caught a familiar glimse of the TV screen above the stadium.

"Guys, look! It's David!" Max exclaimed. Alex heard this, and fought her way through the crowd to the front, and saw for sure that it was David. He looked really badly beaten though. She watched as some big guy knocked him to the ground again, and it looked as though that was it for him.

"David." Alex said to herself. Without thinking, she began to sprint through the stadium, trying to find the arena where the match was taking place.

"Damn, come on." Justin said, yanking Max along as the two took off after Alex.

* * *

><p>David pulled himself to his feet as he watched Koto charge right at him. He had nothing left, and both he and Koto knew it. He was not going to let it end like this. No fucking way.<p>

"Come and get me you son of a bitch." David hissed. David braced himself as Koto slammed into him, and David, fighting through the pain managed to hold him back as the two kept sliding across the ring. David felt his vision go blurry, and he felt the life slowly starting to drain out of him.

_This is it, huh? I am going to die right here. Well, I have no regrets, and I just wish I got to see Alex's face one last time..._

David's glance went towards the stands, and then towards a certain brunette. His vision got clear for a moment, and then he saw an all too familiar face.

"Alex?" David spoke to himself. He stared for a few more moments, and it was indeed her.

"Alex!" David shouted. Suddenly, a surge of energy rushed through him, and with relative ease, he threw Koto right out of the ring, and David clamored to his girlfriend.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" David asked her.

"I had Justin bring me here. He told me what the Dark Tournament was about and I was so worried about you." Alex answered.

David was going to respond but he felt Koto charging at him again. David suddenly felt an energy charging through his right arm. He held out that very same arm, and shot a dark energy right at Koto. Koto stopped dead in his tracks, and was blasted back right out of the stadium.

David soon remembered the ten count that Kiwi was doing, and scrambled back into the ring just as she reached nine. He stood there as she counted ten, and with that David helped his team stave off elimination.

"Koto is out of the ring, and the winner of the round is Team Urameshi!" Kiwi raised his hand, declaring him the winner.

"Well, he really did it." Michael said to himself. He noticed David about to fall over, but he was in the ring, and grabbed him just as he was about to hit the ground.

"Don't worry buddy, I got you." Michael said as he helped his teammate out of the area.

"So, I take it that we won?" David said weakly. Michael looked up, and saw the jeers that they were getting from the crowd.

"Yeah, we did good buddy. We did." Michael answered with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In the next chapter, thingsstart to get clear for the team, especially who they are going to be facing in the finals, and a lot more. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!<strong>


	13. What Happens Behind The Scenes

**AN: As the last round ended, Team Urameshi finds themselves with a lot of downtime until the finals, which is a ways off. Of course that does not mean that something will not happen before then.**

**Chapter Thirteen: What Happens Behind The Scenes**

"See that! Even with all the tricks that we have pulled, they still managed to win that round. Now thanks to you, they are in the finals and we can't do anything until then!" One of the tournament committee members screamed at the man that was standing in the sky box, looking down at the ring. The big man, who wore a black suit with a matching hat and boots (AN: Imagine a pasty skinned M. Bison in a black and red Nazi suit). He turned and faced the committee, and smiled.

"I will finished off the young wolf when I see him in the final round." The man said with a smile.

"If you make it that far." Someone said confidently. The mysterious man turned and glared at the committee with an evil look on his face.

"Excuse me?" The man said, his voice suddenly venomeous.

"I doubt that your team can get to the finals, even with our help. Hell, look at Team Urameshi. They are in the finals and have resting time until then, and you honestly think that your fighters can win all the way to the finals? Honestly Izan?"

"I believe that we are going to sweep all the way to the finals." Izan said with a smile on his face.

"Please." One committee member said. Izan seemed to have enough of the back talk that he was getting, so he decided to set an example on how people should talk to him. He reached over, and grabbed one of the committee members, and squeezed his neck until there was a loud pop that echoed through the room. Izan smiled as the limp body fell to the ground.

"Anybody else has something to say?" Izan said to the rest of the committee? They shook their heads no.

"Good. Now be good little boys and watch the rest of the tournament, because it is going to get very interesting." Izan said as he casually left the room.

* * *

><p>It was almost the afternoon when David woke up. He sat up, but winced when he did so. His vision was blurry, but he felt someone run a hand through his hair. He remembered the touch as being someone very familiar.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked quietly.

"Alex, where are you?" David asked, reaching around, trying to find her. Alex laughed softly, and took his hand into his.

"How long have I been out for?" David asked her.

"At least a day." Alex answered. "Michael and Kurama were checking on you to make sure that you were healing properly and on time at least."

"Man, I feel like crap." David said hoarsely.

"Well, you did take a lightning bolt to the back. That would put anybody down." Alex said.

"Where is everybody?" David asked, sitting up, but being forced to lay back down due to an enormous wave of pain rushing through him.

"Well, Hiei and Yusuke went to watch the next match that was taking place. Oliver, Lilly, and Miley are watching the match from the TV in the room along with Justin and Max. Michael and Kurama are playing chess in the same room." Alex said, counting them off on her fingers as she named them.

"That's good. I think I am just going to rest some more, okay?" David said, laying back down.

"Sure, go ahead, you need the rest." Alex said as he dosed off to sleep.

Alex laid there, watching her close friend and now her boyfriend sleep peacefully. After everything that has happened, he can go to sleep as if nothing was going on. That is what she loved about him. In the back of her mind, however, all of this was wearing on her nerves. She knew what she had to do, and she decided to wait until the right time to do so.

* * *

><p>Hiei and Yusuke were watching as Team Izan basically wiped out a team that Yusuke could not remember. Yusuke and his ally Hiei watched as Izan grabbed some member, and literally incinerated that guy in his hands.<p>

"Wow, these guys are not playing around, are they?" Yusuke asked Hiei.

"No, they are not." Hiei answered coldly. "These are the guys that Koenma were talking about. He told us that we need to be on the lookout for a guy that looks just like him."

"Well, Nazi guy there really does fit the mold. So, what should we do now?" Yusuke asked Hiei.

"There is still a little bit of tournament left, and we can't do anything about it now. We might as well head back to see the rest of the roommates at the room. Hiei told Yusuke.

Yusuke nodded and followed Hiei back to the room.

* * *

><p>"Okay, what did you find out about the round that you watched?" Michael asked Hiei and Yusuke once they returned to the room. The rest of the team, minus David, of course, was sitting in a different room, away from the rest of the room so they could talk strategy in private.<p>

"Team Izan is most likely going to be the team that we are going to fight in the finals." Yusuke answered. "I have seen Izan in action, and he basically wiped out a team on his own.

"His power is definately something we have to watch. We did not even get to see what the rest of his team was capable of." Hiei answered.

"That stinks." Michael answered. "What are we going to do once we fight them?"

"Let's wait and watch when they step in the ring next. Then we all will get a very good chance to scout them." Kurama answered.

"That is not it. I have this bad feeling that Koenma is keeping something from David, and it is most likely the real reason that we are in this tournament." Michael answered.

"Fine, let's grill Pacifier Breath when we see him." Yusuke answered.

"Like now?" Koenma answered, popping up from out of nowhere. This surprised Yusuke enough so that he fell out of his chair.

"Damn it! Don't do that! I'm still getting used to you being eye level!" Yusuke screamed at the Prince.

"Nice to see you too, Yusuke." Koenma said, then he turned his eyes to Michael. "Michael, is there any reason why your girlfriend and her friends are out here?"

"No, why do you need to know?" Michael asked back.

"Well, it is my business when something happens to them." Koenma said.

"Whatever. What is the real reason that David is on this team?" Michael asked. When Michael asked that, Koenma was silent for a few moments, but then he spoke.

"David is out here because of a promise that I made to his father. No disrespect but I believe that should stay between me and his father." Koenma said.

"Anything else?" Yusuke asked.

"No, that just about covers it." Koenma said. "There is one more thing that I have to say. I want you to keep an eye on Team Izan, because they seem to be the team that has the most to lose besides us, and if you can't beat them, it is most likely that would mean very bad things for all of us.

Those were the last words that Koenma said before disappearing into the next room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: After a few words from Koenma, Team Urameshi finds themselves watching the upcoming rounds to see who they are going to face in the finals, but after those events are confirmed and set, the most unthinkable thing happens. Wait and see what that means.<strong>


	14. Sorrow Falls

**AN: As the chapter begins, the team soon finds out that there will be a loss on their side. Who will it be? Wait and find out!**

**Quick Note: This chapter might be less than a thousand words because this will set up what happens in the next few chapters, especially the end.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Sorrow Falls **

All of Team Urameshi, minus David because he was still recovering from his injuries, were watching the semi finals of the Dark Tournament. They were looking on, mostly because they wanted to scout who they were going to possibly face in the Dark Tournament Finals. Team Izan was in the semi finals, and Michael and Kurama watched along with Yusuke and Hiei. Yusuke and Hiei knew of the brutality that Team Izan was capable of, but if you were new to see this first hand, like Kurama and Michael were in this situation, you are going to be somewhat shocked as to the brutality that the team Izan compromised was dishing out. The rest of the Team Urameshi watched as Izan basically vaporized the entire opposing team with relative ease.

"Wow, that was a neat trick." Michael said with a smirk. Yusuke looked over and saw a small smile on the teen's face.

"Dude, Izan just vaporized someone with a snap of his finger, and now you are smiling about it?" Yusuke asked him.

"Of course, I am impressed." Michael answered. "He is a dangerous and deadly foe. Plus, he had just earned a place in the finals to face us."

"You won't be smiling when he sends you home in a body bag." Hiei answered.

"Shut the fuck up, small fry." Michael shot back.

"Well, since the match is over, we better head back to the room." Kurama stated, stretching.

The rest of the team nodded, and they left the stadium, just as Izan was glaring in their direction...

* * *

><p>Yusuke, Michael, Hiei and Kurama were near their room when they rounded a corner, and ran right into Izan, and the rest of his teammates. Nobody showed it, but there was a very cold wind blowing through the stadium, and the hallway that they were standing in.<p>

"Well, it is nice to see that you are still standing after that, shall we say, "accident" involving David, are you?" Izan smiled as he spoke. "Speaking of which, where is the young wolf?"

"Recovering, no thanks to you." Michael snapped at the team leader.

"Forget about that. Don't you have some kitten that you need to kill?" Yusuke answered, taking a shot at Izan.

"Funny as always, Yusuke, but that humor is not going to be enough to defeat me and my comrades here." Izan stated.

"God, go and climb a tree or something." Michael answered.

"You better watch who you are talking to, young dragon, because I have...mysterious ways and powers..." A member of Izan's team, apparently named Heihachi stated. He held out something in his hand, and Michael soon realized that it was a necklace of Miley's.

"Son of a bitch, you are going to pay for that." Michael spat at him. Yusuke and Kurama held on to him in case he made a move on Heihachi, but Michael didn't. He was really pissed all the same."

"Signs of weakness. A shame really. I have grown to admire your power." Heihachi answered, throwing the necklace to Michael, who caught it with no trouble.

"Before we go, I have something to tell you all. One of you is going to die today." Izan laughed, before he and his team disappeared. As they stood in the hall for a few moments before Yusuke spoke and broke the silence.

"That was way creepy." Yusuke said.

"Yeah, but they have to be killed. All of them." Michael said, his body shaking with anger. The fact that Heihachi had Miley's necklace, a necklace that he got her, mind you, that meant that he had put his hands on her. Now he had to kill him, and he was going to enjoy doing it too.

"Don't let them get to you, this is all part of their plan to get in our heads." Kurama said, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder.

Michael just nodded, and walked off, the rest of the team following in his tracks as he stormed away.

* * *

><p>The rest of the team walked into the room, and Michael went to check on David. Michael cracked the door open, and he did not see Alex nor David in the room. Shutting the door, Michael went over to where everyone was sitting, and asked, "Where did Alex and David go?"<p>

"They went out for a walk." Justin answered. Michael nodded, and pulled Yusuke to the side.

"What?" He asked.

"I have a really bad feeling. Something is going to happen."

"Yeah, I think something might happen, but let's just wait and see if anything does." Yusuke answered.

"Yeah, I just hope that nothing is going to happen." Michael said.

* * *

><p>David and Alex were walking through the nearby woods. Once David felt better, and managed to get on his feet, he insisted that he would take her out for a walk in the nearby woods.<p>

The young couple came to a stop at a nearby tree, and David took a seat and Alex sat next to him. David could literally feel that she wanted to talk to him about something.

"Alex, what's wrong? You have been quiet ever since we went for the walk." David stated.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind." Alex said.

"I would know how you feel." David stated.

"I wanted to tell you something." Alex stated. She stood up, and David followed her. He had somewhat of an idea of what she was going to do, but what was she was going to tell him was a mystery to him.

Alex was about to speak when some eerily laughter erupted out of nowhere. Izan slowly stepped out of the shadows, and smiled at the young couple.

"Hello, David. Nice to see you again." Izan stated.

"What do you want?" David answered, slowly pushing Alex behind him.

"Your life, of course." Izan stated. David looked as though Izan lost his mind, but Izan was right on them, knocking them from each other. David was knocked into a tree, and Alex was knocked to the ground. David looked as though he was knocked out, but Alex was just stunned. Alex looked up to see Izan standing above her.

"You are really pretty. I see what David likes in you." Izan smiled sinisterly at her. Alex tried to move, but was pinned down by Izan. Izan struck her again, this time knocking her out. He ripped her shirt open, and made a motion towards her pants when David came in and knocked Izan from her.

Laughing, Izan stood up, and stared at him. "I should have killed you when I had the chance. There is not going to be anyone to save you now, especially your parents."

"Damn you!" David yelled, charging right at Izan. Izan laughed, and right when David tried to swing at him, he stuck his fingers right into his chest. Laughing manically, he walked away, smiling at a job well done in his eyes.

David and Alex laid out there, and there was almost no hope for no one to find them.

* * *

><p>Michael felt something out in the forest, and he quickly turned to Yusuke, who just happened to be right next to him.<p>

"What is it?" Yusuke asked, looking right at his teammate, knowing that something is wrong by the look on his face.

"Something is happening." Michael answered quickly, looking at his friend. "I am going to check it out."

"I am coming with you." Yusuke answered. Michael nodded, and took off towards the woods.

"Oh, right, he can fly." Yusuke moaned. frantically running after him in an effort to keep up.

* * *

><p>Michael landed down in the woods, after a quick flight towards the area. He sensed someone almost dead, and another person alive, but hurt slightly. MIchael looked back to see Yusuke jogging towards him.<p>

"Thanks for the lift, asshole." Yusuke said, trying to catch his breath.

"Shut up, something happened out here." Michael said. As he quickly looked over the area, he noticed that there was someone wheezing lightly. Michael and Yusuke quickly made their way over to the area to see what was going on.

There they saw David, with bad chest wounds on him. Michael leaned down towards his friend as David looked at him with tears in his blue eyes.

"Mike...Mike..." David said weakly.

"Save your energy, we got to get you out of here." Michael said, motioning for Yusuke to go and grab Alex.

"Michael...tell Alex..." David said weakly.

"Tell Alex what?" Michael said, trying to hear his friend.

"Tell Alex...that I love her..." David said, as the little of his life that was remaining was drained out of him.

"Mike, what happened?" Yusuke asked him.

"David...David just died..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!<strong>


	15. A Fallen Comrade

**AN: After some minor computer issues, I have to do this chapter again. I hope that I can remember what was happening to a certain point. Anyways, this is what happens after Yusuke and Michael discover Alex and David in the woods.**

**Chapter Fifteen: A Fallen Comrade**

"Dead? What do you mean, dead?" Yusuke asked Michael as if he had no idea what was going on.

"Dead as in he is not coming back, that DEAD." Michael stated, anger evident in his voice.

"Sorry man, I did not hear you." Yusuke answered. Yusuke walked over, and stood next to Michael. He saw what his friend meant by David being dead. There was a chest wound on his body, and it was clear that is what caused their friend's death.

"God, who would do something like this?" Yusuke answered. Yusuke noticed that David's eyes were opened a little bit. Michael knelt down beside him, and closed his eyes completely. Then, out of an act of respect, Michael took off his cloak that he was wearing, and threw it over David, as to cover him from the elements.

"Izan. I know that it was him." Michael answered in a cold tone.

"Yeah, they mentioned that one of us was going to die today, and it was David." Yusuke answered. "But why pick David?"

"That is an answer that Koenma is going to give us." Michael answered. Michael made a move as to leave the wooded area, but Yusuke stopped him.

"What?" Michael asked Yusuke.

"What about her?" Yusuke asked, nodding his head towards Alex, who laid on the grass in a fetal position.

"I'll carry her." Michael answered. He walked over to her, and scooped the girl up in his arms. Then, with Yusuke by his side, they left the forest, not knowing what was about to happen next...

* * *

><p>It was somewhat of a long trek back to their hotel room, the one that Team Urameshi shared with their friends and family. But once Michael, Alex, and Yusuke got back there, the three stopped, and Yusuke and Michael shared a look with each other.<p>

"Okay, how do you want to do this?" Yusuke asked him. "Because you know once you go through those doors, they are going to bomb you with a lot of questions. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do." Michael answered. "I know exactly what I am going to tell them."

"Really? What?" Yusuke asked with genuine curiosity.

"I am going to tell them what I have to tell them." Michael answered.

"Really?" Yusuke asked.

"Really." Michael nodded.

"Well, here we go..." Yusuke said, slowly opening the door...

* * *

><p>Needless to say, Yusuke was right. Once Yusuke and Michael walked into the hotel room, he was bombarded with questions. Mostly from Miley asking him what he was doing carrying her, her being Alex in this situation. That, and Justin and Max were wondering what happened to Alex and where was David when this was happening.<p>

Michael paid them no mind, however, and went to the room that Alex and David shared, and laid her in the bed, when he shut the door, he turned to the crowd that was behind him.

"GET BACK!" Michael screamed, causing almost everyone behind him to flinch badly. Michael walked towards the center of the room, and motioned for everyone to sit around him. Michael then took a deep breath, and then spoke.

"I have something to say." Michael said calmly. "Yusuke and I found David and Alex in the woods. The reason that we only brought back Yusuke was because David is dead. Izan killed him."

"What happened to Alex? What did Izan do to her?" Justin asked, taking a glance to the room where Alex was resting.

"That I do not know." Michael lied. He knew that Izan tried to rape her, and that was the reason that he died, trying to protect his girlfriend from what Izan had in mind to do to her.

"God, Alex is going to be crushed when she finds out what happened to David. Who is going to tell Alex what happened to David?" Max asked Michael.

"I will." Michael said. "When she comes around, I will tell her what happened."

* * *

><p>Alex came to, and found herself in her room. She felt to the side of her, and expected to find David by her, but the space was empty. She remembered what happened in the woods, that Izan tried to rape her, but David stopped him, and was struck down for his efforts.<p>

Still feeling a little bit woozy, Alex tried to get up, but was pushed back into the bed by someone. Her eyes ajusted to the light to see Michael standing above her.

"Lay down, I have something to tell you." Michael said, his voice sounding drained.

"What happened?" Alex asked Michael. "Where is David?"

Michael took a deep breath, and told her what happened.

"David died protecting you from Izan." Michael said, seeing the look of confusion and sadness in her eyes.

"What happened to him?" Alex asked, on the verge of breaking down.

"We do not know." Michael answered. Michael then watched as Alex broke down and started to cry. Justin and Max rushed in to comfort her, and Michael slipped out of the room.

_Koenma, you better deliver on this... _Michael thought to himself.

* * *

><p>It was late at night, and Michael was standing out on the balcony, looking out towards the forest where his friend was killed. Michael sighed, and let his long blonde hair fall around his face. He hated doing this, but it was for a greater cause. It was just that fact, or it was a blatant effort to keep his mind on the fact that he was doing the right thing.<p>

Michael looked up, and saw Yusuke joining him. He stood next to him, and looked out towards the area around him as well.

"They are taking well, with the exception of Alex, of course." Yusuke said.

"Obviously." Michael said without looking at him.

"You heard what Koenma said." Yusuke said. "We have to act as if nothing changed. Keeping a secret about what just happened a few hours earlier is going to be hard."

"That is going to be hard, man. Especially now that everyone is sort of turning against us." Michael said to Yusuke.

"I know, but it has to happen. Besides, we have a final round to think of in a few days." Yusuke said.

"I know." Michael answered. "I just hope that everything is going to go on just fine until then. Do you think they will understand why we are doing this?"

"Probably. Probably not." Yusuke answered. "Remember though, we are doing this for David."

"For David." Michael smiled. "For David."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In the next chapter, Michael and Yusuke will face scrutiny from the others as the Finals approach, and the Russo children will air their grievences with Michael and the rest of the team, leading to something big in their ranks. What will it be? Wait and find out!<strong>


	16. Falling Apart At The Seams

**AN: After the news of the death of her long time friend and boyfriend, David, Alex is inconsolable as she sits in her room for the time being. In the meantime, Michael and Yusuke have to think about what they are going to do with the finals of the Dark Tournament less than 24 hours away, an action that does not sit well with everyone at the hotel room...**

**Chapter Sixteen: Falling Apart At The Seams**

Michael wondered if he was doing the right thing. He hated seeing someone being so sad, and it really looked like Alex was going to break down at a moment's notice. She was in her room, literally crying all the time now. Justin and Max were trying to talk to her, trying to get her to calm down, but that was a losing battle. She just stayed in her room, crying, not moving an inch.

Michael and Yusuke were gone for the moment, along with Hiei and Kurama, they left to head to a nearby field to try and get some training in. Needless to say, it was hard to do, with David's death still on their minds.

"Michael, what happened to David?" Kurama asked him.

"Izan killed him. David died trying to protect Alex." Michael said in an irritable tone. It was obvious that he was getting really tired of all of the damn questions that was shot at him about his friend's death. He was pissed enough as it was, and this was not going to make anything better.

"Look, we got there late, and if we would have gotten there enough, we might have been able to do anything to save them both." Yusuke said.

"Or you two might have been killed in the process." Hiei said. "Do you think that you would have been powerful enough to stop him or do anything at all?"

"Oh yeah. I could kill him if I want to, but after all that has happened, I figured that should land on someone that deserves it more than anyone." Michael answered.

"Like who?" Hiei answered.

"Well..." Michael began.

"David." Yusuke finished. "Izan was the one who killed his parents, and David should be the one to finish him off at the Finals. Izan killing David threw a wrench into those plans."

"So who is going to fight Izan in the finals then?" Kurama asked.

Michael and David looked at each other, and smirked.

Kurama noticed that. "Is there something that you want to share with us?"

"Nope. Not on your life." Michael smiled, heading back to the hotel room with Yusuke right next to him.

Kurama and Hiei knew right at that moment that there was something big that was going on. Michael and Yusuke were acting way too suspicious at that time. They kept their suspicions between the two of them, and followed their friends.

* * *

><p>Alex laid in her bed, holding one of David's shirts that he was wearing before he was killed. It was the only thing that she had on her person at the moment that reminded her of her fallen friend and boyfriend. She shuddered as she thought of what Izan was going to do with her if David had not interferred. Now he was gone because of it. David was no longer here with her because he died trying to protect her, something that he did all the time while they were growing up. This time was different, because David paid the ultimate price, his life.<p>

Everytime someone knocked on the door, she slid further under the covers, and cried even harder. She could not tell them what happened, nor did she want to face them. She was going to get eyed because David died because of her, and this was something that she did not want to hear or face right now, because she was too broken up after what has happened.

Alex just laid there, and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was about ten minutes after they returned, and Michael was walking around the hotel room with a stoic look on his face. Justin and Max were sitting in the room across from him, just glaring at him. Michael did not pay it no mind, but after about ten minutes of the Russo brothers just glaring at him and them whispering under their breaths about him, and it seemed to come from everyone but Miley and Yusuke. He had enough of it, and he strided over to where they were sitting, and glared back at them.<p>

"Any thing that you have to say?" Michael asked nicely.

It was silent for a moment, but Justin bravely spoke up.

"It seems that you don't care about what happened to David, and we all seem to notice that." Justin answered.

"Please you jackass. I care about David more than you. At least my friendship with David is genuine. The only reason that you like him at all is because he is dating your little sister." Michael said. Justin stood up, and stared right at him. Yusuke let a smirk cross his face as he was enjoying this. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver were watching the scene unfold, not knowing where this was going. Miley did, but Oliver and Lilly didn't.

"What are you going to do Justin?" Michael said, getting angrier by the moment. "Hit me? Go ahead, give me your best shot, because if I hit you first, you are going to be on the ground, in a heap."

"This is between him and me, so stay out of it, small fry." Michael said, shoving Max out of the way when he tried to intervene.

Justin did not say or do anything, but he calmly took his seat, and everyone else just shook their heads, and turned away from him.

"So it is like that then?" Michael whispered to himself. "Fine. Have fun fighting the finals two men down."

Miley and Yusuke looked up to see Michael on the balcony. He took off flying into the distance.

"Great. Fucking great." Yusuke said. He then turned his eyes towards Justin and Max, who were sitting there innocently.

"Really dude?" Yusuke asked Justin.

"What? What did I do?" He asked Yusuke back.

"What did you do? Why in the hell would you pick a fight with him?" Yusuke asked.

"He is acting as if he cares about David when he really doesn't. That's why." Justin stated.

Yusuke laughed. "You don't care. He just lost a close friend, you asshole. The only reason that you care is because that was your little sister's boyfriend who died. You never liked him, nor did your parents. At least he died protecting someone he loved, where you might have taken too long to decide whether or not to use magic."

"But-"

"Shut up. I am going to find him. Miley, you might want to come with me." Yusuke said, heading towards the door. Miley shrugged, and followed Yusuke out the front door of the hotel room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that is the little scrap that I talked about. In the next chapter, the tournament final match begins, along with a big surprise that is in store for the team is on the horizion. What is going to happen? Wait and find out!<strong>


	17. A Mysterious Teammate

**AN: With friction amongst Team Urameshi, can they hope to pull off a victory at all in the Tournament Final? Well, as the time draws near, they have to do something, or something terrible is going to happen...**

**Chapter Seventeen: A Mysterious Teammate**

Michael was quietly sitting in the field, staring up at the stars. Oddly enough, whenever he did that on certain occasions, he would calm down, but not always. Now was one of those times. He could not believe that Justin and Max would have the nerve to try and pick a fight with him. Any time else, those two pricks would be dead. He refrained from doing that, mostly because Miley was in the room, but he would have laid them out, no question. Michael growled as a gust of wind blew through the area that he was sitting in.

"Was that necessary?" A voice said from behind him.

"What is it Koenma?" Michael answered, not making eye contact with the Prince.

"It is something that has been bothering me." Koenma said, standing right next to him as Michael sat on the ground and grass.

"What, like I would care right now." Michael said in an irritable tone.

"You know why I brought you and David out here, right?" Koenma asked.

"The guy that killed his parents is in the tournament, and that person is Izan." Michael said. "But, oh dear Prince, why am I out here?"

"Someone that David can work with. That, and you have a knack for protecting those you really care about." Koenma answered. Michael wanted to laugh at what Koenma said, but that was the truth, and they both proved it on multiple occasions.

"He also told me that you are like a brother to him. What was it that Matt Baker said? Oh, "Soldiers have two families. Those you raise, and those you raise hell with.'" Koenma said with a smile. This seemed to irritate Michael, and it was obvious by the look on his face.

"Why are you out here talking to me?" Michael said, finally turning and glaring at Koenma.

"Because you need to go back and help your team." Koenma said.

Michael scoffed and turned away. Koenma got right in front of Michael and sat down.

"Look, me, you, and Yusuke know something about David that no one but us three and the Russos know." Koenma began.

"I know. I know." Michael answered.

"I am not going to tell you what to do, because that would be a really big mistake. But I want you to do the right thing." Koenma said. Michael smiled lightly and gave him a nod as he disappeared into the distance.

"Mike!" Yusuke shouted as he appeared into the clearing, dragging Miley along.

"Why in the hell did you bring her with you?" Michael asked.

"We wanted to see if you are alright." Miley said.

"Fine, but I am going to be better when we wipe out Izan's team int the finals tomorrow." Michael said.

"Dude, what is up with Justin and Max? They are acting weird, and acting as if they are better than everyone." Yusuke said with disgust.

"Yeah, they were acting like that ever since they got here." Miley answered.

"High and mighty, plus the fact that David and Alex were friends before they got romantic does not help matters, does it?" Michael said.

There was a brief moment of silence only broken up briefly by a small gust of wind rattling the leaves and trees near by. Then, after a few moments of silence, Miley finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

"What is going to happen at the finals tomorrow?" Miley asked in a worried tone.

"We do not really know." Michael asked, hugging Miley.

"What I can tell you is that there will be a big surprise in store." Yusuke said.

"I can tell." Michael laughed.

"Okay, what is going on?" Miley asked the two of them.

"All will be revealed in due time." Michael answered her.

"Meaning..." Miley began.

"Meaning that I am tired, and you need to get back before it gets really late." Michael answered. Michael lifted her up, and began walking back towards the room with Yusuke close by.

* * *

><p>Now comes the hard part. Miley woke up the next morning to see that Michael was not next to her. She quickly scanned the room for her boyfriend, but realized that he was not there at all. She slid the covers off of her, and quickly ran outside to see where he went but all he saw was Koenma standing there, talking to the rest of the occupants.<p>

Michael and Yusuke were obviously absent from the room, but that did not stop the current conversation from happening.

"Koenma, where did they go?" Kurama asked him.

"Well, I told them to go and pick up the alternate for the team." Koenma answered.

"So you are going to replace David, just like that?" Justin asked, driving home the point by snapping his fingers.

"Yeah, I am going to replace David, just like that." Koenma answered, mocking Justin as he said those words. "Like it or not, I have a tournament to win, and I do not want the prize ending up in the wrong hands."

"So when are they getting back?" Miley asked him.

"We are supposed to meet them at the ring now." Koenma said. "Let's go."

Koenma ushered everyone out the door, and Kurama and Hiei just gave Koenma a look as they left in front of him.

_I really hope that I am doing the right thing here. _Koenma thought to himself as he left the hotel room and followed the group.

* * *

><p>In a separate part of the arena, Michael and Yusuke were walking towards the final fight area, with a mysterious guy that was the same height as Michael wearing a cloak that hid his face right behind them. As they reached the doors to the ring, they stopped and talked for a few moments.<p>

"So, are you sure that this guy is ready for the fight?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah. He is going to kick ass, right?" Michael said, looking towards the hooded guy. He nodded in response.

"Man, you think that he would say something." Yusuke said.

"He will speak when he has something to say, right?" Michael asked, looking towards the hooded guy once again.

Again, the hooded guy nodded in response.

"Well, let's get this show on the road." Yusuke answered as they emerged into the area, the cheers and boos echoing all around them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next time, the Dark Tournament Finals begin. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!<strong>


	18. The Finals Part I: Yusuke vs Genma

**AN: Well, now we reach the finals of the Dark Tournament, and as the first fight begins, there is going to be a big surprise in store for everyone in the arena. Well, let's get this started, shall we?**

**Quick Note: The three chapters that follow are going to be a fight a piece. They also may fall just short of a thousand words, but then again, what is the point of making chapters longer than they should be? Anyways, on with the chapter.**

**Chapter Eighteen: The Finals Part I: Yusuke vs Genma**

The crowd was roaring and ready for the finals to begin. Koenma, Hiei and Kurama was already there, and they were staring down Team Izan, while the three were waiting for the rest of their teammates. They heard the crowd get louder as they soon saw Michael and Yusuke make their way over to the team. They were not alone, because someone else was with them, but whoever it was, their body was completely covered.

"Well, nice to see that you are able to join us." Hiei said.

"Get bent, Shortround. We had to get this guy." Michael said, pointing his thumb towards the hooded figure that followed them. The hooded figure made no attempt to show any emotion at all, not that they could see it anyway, with his face being covered.

"Who is that?" Kurama asked.

"None of your business." Koenma snapped. "Look, the final round is beginning."

Kiwi took her place towards the center of the ring, and spoke. "Greetings one and all. Let's not wait any longer. Let's get this match started! Will one fighter from each team take their place in the ring?"

"Well, you are up, Yusuke." Michael said.

"Don't worry. I am going to make this good." Yusuke said, jumping into the ring, surprising everyone.

"Is there something you would like to tell us?" Kurama asked Michael.

"Nope." Michael smiled.

"Well, in a surprise twist, Team Captain Yusuke Urameshi is fighting first against Team Izan's Genma!" Kiwi announced. "Let the match begin!"

* * *

><p>Yusuke stood there with a smile on his face as Genma slowly drew his sword, and twirled it around in his hands. Genma was roughly the same size as Yusuke, just a little bigger than him by a few inches. That did not mean that the Spirit Detective was going to take him likely. He wore Samurai armor, and he had to admit, it was pretty cool looking.<p>

_A demon samurai, huh? This is going to be fun. I know just how to crack that armor. _Yusuke thought with a smirk on his face.

Yusuke sighed, and just cracked his knuckles. To Yusuke Urameshi, this was just another day at the office, and his job was to murder demons that were dangerous to Spirit World. Well, not exactly murder them, but to prevent them from doing evil things by any means necessary.

As Genma charged at him with the sword in his hands, Yusuke knew that what he thought about his job was going to happen again here. Genma rushed at him, swinging the Demon Blade (his sword) right at Yusuke. He was able to dodge easily, but the fact that he was able to do so meant that Genma was probably planning something else.

"Well, as it seems that you are good at dodging, let's see if you can dodge this." Genma said. He charged up his blade, and swung it right at Yusuke. Yusuke dodged the attack, and landed outside of the ring, and he watched as the corner of the ring exploded on impact with the blade.

"Shit. This guy means business." Yusuke said, as smoke gathered in the fight area. "Time to step my game up a little bit."

Yusuke smiled as he began to change. Genma was in for a big surprise...

* * *

><p>"Come on out, Yusuke!" Genma shouted, swinging his sword through the smoke. "I can smell you, Son of Rizen. Where are you!"<p>

"Right here." Yusuke said coldly. Genma turned around, and saw Yusuke standing there. He was a lot different, though. He had white long hair, and his slick back black hair was long gone. He was also covered in tattoos.

"Let's do this." Yusuke said, giving Genma a 'just bring it' hand gesture.

Genma obliged, and charged at Yusuke. Genma swung his sword, but Yusuke stepped aside, and buried his hand into Genma's stomach, and sent him right into the stands.

Yusuke waited, and saw Genma charging right at him, sword ready to attack. Yusuke smiled, and readied his Spirit Gun.

"Smile, you son of a bitch." Yusuke smiled. Genma was only a few feet from him when Yusuke raised his hand, and fired.

"SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke shouted. A big blue orb of energy flew from his finger, and hit Genma dead center. The shot sent Genma skyward, and then he exploded right in the middle of the sky above. Yusuke watched as pieces of Genma's armor fell from the sky, along with pieces of Genma himself.

"Gross. Well, at least I do not have to pick that up." Yusuke said, nonchalantly kicking an arm as he made his way towards his team.

"Well, now that Genma fell to pieces on us, literally. I can announce that Yusuke won the first match for his team." Kiwi announced.

"Nice one." Michael announced.

"Great work. I take it that you want to fight again." Kurama asked.

"Nope. I am done for the round." Yusuke announced.

"Fine with me. What do you think 'they' will have to say about it?" Hiei said, nodding his head towards Alex and her brothers, who were in the stands.

"Fuck them." Michael said coldly.

"Well, that is one down, four left to get rid of." Yusuke said, cracking his knuckles.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: With the first fight down, Team Urameshi still had four more bad guys to get through, and the next one is not going to be easy by any stretch of the imagination, but with cunning and ruthlessness, there in lies the legendary bandit, Yoko Kurama. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!<strong>


	19. The Finals Part II: Kurama vs Kaas

**AN: In the last chapter, and at the beginning of the finals for the Dark Tournament, everyone was stunned when Yusuke stepped up to fight first. It seems that there is a plan in motion of some sorts, but the fight was a fairly quick one, as Yusuke tapped into his demon energy, and managed to fire a Spirit Wave assisted Spirit Gun at his opponent Genma, the demon Samurai. With Team Urameshi on the board first, can Team Izan come back this time?**

**Chapter Ninteen: The Finals Part II: Kurama vs Kaas**

Yusuke sat against the wall, watching as technicians were busy trying to scrape what remained of Genma out of the ring. That was some pretty nasty work, and Yusuke had no idea that was gonna happen. Well, he knew that the attack was gonna kill Genma, but he did not know that he was going to fall to pieces (quite literally, in this case) because of it.

"Okay, so who goes next?" Yusuke asked, looking over at Kurama, Hiei and Michael.

"I'll go." Hiei said, trying to head toward the ring, but Michael put an arm out to stop him.

"No. Kurama should handle this." Michael stated, looking over towards Kurama, getting confused looks from he and Hiei.

"Excuse me?" Hiei said.

"He's right. This fight is perfect for Kurama." Yusuke said.

"Are you sure?" Kurama asked them.

"Yeah, trust me." Yusuke said, giving his friend a thumbs up.

"Alright, fine. Here I go." Kurama said, walking towards the ring as Hiei turned to his teammates.

"Really? You sent him to his potential death. You know that, right?" Hiei said to both Michael and Yusuke.

"No. Kurama will win this easily." Michael said.

"How? How do you know that?" Hiei asked.

"It's Kurama. That's how I know that." Yusuke said.

"Alright, now that the fighters are in the ring, let's get this fight started." Kiwi announced. "In the second fight of the Dark Tournament, it will be Kaas from Team Izan facing Kurama from Team Urameshi. Ready? Begin!"

* * *

><p>Kurama wondered just why Michael and Yusuke wanted him to fight Kaas. He wondered what Kaas really was, but it was not until Kaas started to move around that Kurama noticed what he really was. Then he figured out why he was urged into this fight by Yusuke and Michael.<p>

"You are a snake, aren't you?" Kurama answered.

"You finally figured it out, didn't you?" Kaas answered. "Let me explain what I am capable of. There are no bones in my body, but I do have the attributes of a snake. Meaning that my body is entirely made of muscle. None of your attacks can pierce my body."

"We'll see about that." Kurama said. Kurama dawned his Rose Whip in his hand, and began to hit Kaas with intese furousity. Kaas showed little damage, and now he was not even trying to not dodge the Whip attacks that Kurama was doing.

Kaas let out a slight laugh, and wrapped his tail around Kurama, and glared at the fox in his eyes.

"Any last words?" Kaas said, hissing his words.

"Not yet." Kurama said, his red hair changing to a light silver, and with one swift motion, Kurama knocked Kaas away.

"Well, shall we continue?" Kaas asked. Yoko looked at Kaas and laughed.

"Why? You are gonna be dead soon." Yoko Kurama smiled. Kaas snarled at him.

"What are you talking about?" Kaas snarled at Yoko Kurama.

"I poisoned you." Yoko Kurama said.

"What? How?" Kaas said.

"I threw a seed in your mouth while you were running it." Yoko Kurama said.

"Why should I believe you?" Kaas hissed. He tried to move forward, but he found that his body did not respond.

"And now it begins." Yoko Kurama laughed. The fox took a step backwards, and Kaas began to scratch at his throat, and fell backward. Yoko Kurama just watched as Kaas' head exploded, and flowers sprouted from his body.

"Hmm. Such beauty, sprouted from the ugliest of soil." Yoko Kurama said, walking away from his dead opponent.

"With his body full of flowers, the victory goes to Kurama!" Kiwi announced.

* * *

><p>"Okay, care to explain to me what in the hell just happened?" Yusuke asked, turning to Michael.<p>

"Kaas has the body of a snake." Michael began.

"That means what, exactly?" Yusuke asked.

"Let me finish." Michael said. "Kaas' body is basically one big muscle. Yoko Kurama gave him a seed that paralyzes muscles, but it did not kill him until the flowers sprouted from his body."

"But that does not explain why Kurama tried to fight him with the Rose Whip, and transformed." Yusuke said.

"He did that to speed up the process." Hiei answered. "Yoko Kurama gave off enough energy to speed up the plant process while the plant grew."

"So he was alive and felt everything all the while his body was basically shutting down? Brutal." Yusuke said.

"Yes." Yoko Kurama said, joining his friends and teammates. He then reverted back to his normal Kurama form, and smiled at them. "That was brutal, I admit, but it had to be done. We have something big to fight for, and the next round is not gonna be any better."

They all shared a glance and nodded. There was work yet to be done, and this was not gonna get easier.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If this chapter seems to be on the short side, it is because I am literally just trying to get this story done. This also goes for the next chapter. Hiei is up next, and he as some tricks up his sleeves to deal with his next opponent. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!<strong>


	20. The Finals Part III: Hiei vs Sammasasuke

**AN: In the last chapter, Yoko Kurama defeated the snake like Kaas by feeding him a seed that paralyzed all of the muscles in his body. With Kaas' whole body being a muscle basically, he was killed almost instantly. Well, in this chapter Hiei takes on the next member of Team Izan. Who will it be and what will Hiei have to do in order to win the fight?**

**Chapter Twenty: The Finals Part III: Hiei vs Sammasasuke**

"So, I take it by the way things are going that I am the next one up?" Hiei said.

"Yup. Time to go and wreck some skulls." Yusuke said, thumbing it right towards the ring, or by this point, what was left of it.

"Fine. Watch me go and kill a worthless demon." Hiei said, throwing down his black cloak, and heading towards the ring.

"Watch your self, these guys are plain bad news." Yusuke called. Hiei was not paying any of them no mind. He was already in the ring, and Kiwi was in the middle of them.

"The next match sees Team Izan's Sammasasuke versus Team Urameshi's Hiei!" Kiwi announced. "Are you ready? Let the match begin!"

* * *

><p>Sammasasuke was kind of a big dude. He stood at least six feet tall, and barely under seven to drive it home about his height. He wore black tights with white demon writing on each leg which meant the same thing, some black boot that matched his tights, and a white sleeveless shirt. He had black slicked back hair, similar to Yusuke's normal hair. Hiei was not intimidated by his height nor his hulking physique, but then again, this was Hiei, what on earth could scare him, or slightly frighten this demon? Hiei got into his fighting stance, ready for Sammasasuke to make his move.<p>

Sammasasuke did not waste anytime beginning his attack on Hiei. Sammasasuke began to lift parts of the ring, big cement bricks basically, and threw them at Hiei. Hiei managed to dodge them with ease, and Sammasasuke knew that. He began to throw them faster, and Hiei, with his Fists of Immortal Flame techqinue, was destroying them as they came at him, one by one.

Hiei quickly moved through the flying bricks, and hit Sammasasuke right in the chest with his Fists of Immortal Flame attack.

The hit was not a killing blow, but it was enough to send Sammasasuke flying into the stands, dispanding a bunch of onlookers as he did. Hiei stood in the ring as Sammasasuke cleared the cobwebs out of his head, and launched himself right at Hiei.

"Really?" Hiei said in an irritated tone of voice. He could not believe that Sammasasuke was flying right at him, no control, no plan of attack. Hiei just knocked him away easily. He flew at him again, and Hiei knocked him away, again. This was starting to piss him off, he was blocking these attacks as if he was not even trying to kill him. Then it dawned on Hiei.

"He is trying to lure me into a trap, isn't he?" Hiei said to himself silently. Then, all of a sudden, Sammasasuke stopped moving in the middle of the ring. It was then that Hiei knew what Sammasasuke was doing and what his power/ability was.

Sammasasuke has the ability to copy his opponent's moves just by watching him fight.

"Well, what are you waiting for, go ahead and do it!" Hiei screamed.

"In a hurry to die, are you?" Sammasasuke smiled. "Fine. I am in a giving mood, so I am gonna grant you that wish."

Sammasasuke raised his left arm, and soon a dragon like tattoo formed on his arm. He began to be engulfed in fire, and looked directly at Hiei.

"Guys, you don't think that he is going to use, "that", will he?" Yusuke asked, looking at his friends.

"Most likely." Michael answered.

"Yes, it seems that Sammasasuke learned the Dragon of The Darkness Flame." Kurama said.

* * *

><p>Hiei reached for the bandage that was on his right arm, and slowly removed the bandages surrounding his own dragon tattoo. Hiei was surrounded by his own dark fire. Hiei knew what he had to do, and this was going to be something big. Something big had to happen here, so to speak.<p>

"Well, let's see who's dragon is the most powerful." Sammasasuke said.

"Mine is, of course." Hiei said.

Almost on cue, both men fired their Dragon of the Darkness Flames. Sammasasuke's dragon was a silver one, and Hiei's was black. The dragon's tangled in the air, clashing with each other for a few moments. then they wrapped around each other, and crashed down to the surface of the ring, causing a big explosion. Everyone on both of the teams side shielded themselves from the explosion, and when the smoke cleared, there was a crater where the ring once was, and Yusuke looked around for where Hiei was?

"Guys, where in the hell did Hiei go?" Yusuke asked, looking around for his teammate.

"Uh, there he is." Kurama laughed, pointing over towards Hiei. Yusuke turned and began to laugh loudly.

Hiei was alright, but he managed to land right in Michael's arms. Yusuke couldn't help but to laugh at the sight before himself.

"Can we get a room for the new couple?" Yusuke laughed.

"Fuck you. Now if you are done..." Hiei hoped out of Michael's arms, just as Kiwi made an announcement.

"Ladies, and gentlemen. Hiei and Sammasasuke match has been ruled a no contest due to the ring being destroyed." Kiwi announced. "As the ring is being replaced, we have to announce that there will be a intermission until a replacement ring is brought in."

"Well, let's hit the locker room until things are back in place." Michael said.

"Fine with me. Things are done here." Yusuke stated, making their way back towards the locker room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In the next chapter, there will be a lot happening, sort of. That depends on your meaning of the word happening and lot. Well, with that being said, thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!<strong>


	21. The Finals Part IV: Michael vs Heihachi

**AN: Well, now the Dark Tournament is winding down, and there will be a big surprise after this fight is over with. Well, with that said, let's get this over with, okay?**

**Chapter Twenty One: The Finals Part IV: Michael vs Heihachi I**

There was a calm air that blew through the locker room of the stadium. Michael and Yusuke were standing next to the mysterious fighter that they brought with them, and that could have meant any amount of things. Yusuke and Michael were laughing as if they were going out on the town after this, but they weren't. They were there for a few hours, so that could have meant any amout of things.

"So, Michael, you are going to fight Heihachi, right?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, for two reasons, one, I am the only one left that did not fight yet, and two, I owe that piece of shit a favor." Michael said.

"Wow, really?" Yusuke asked. "Why?"

"I just do. Just leave it at that." Michael said coldly.

Yusuke gave a glance over to Hiei and Kurama, and shrugged his shoulders, and shook his head, signaling just to leave it alone.

Koenma slowly entered the room, and looked at his team slightly.

"So, we are a few victories away from winning the Tournament, again." Koenma said. "How is everybody doing?"

"Fine, all things considering." Michael answered.

"Koenma, who is that?" Hiei asked, pointing at the hooded guy that was standing next to the now sitting Michael.

"That is something that is going to be revealed after Michael's Fight, okay?" Koenma asked.

"You did not answer my question." Hiei said.

"I was not trying to." Koenma said, irritably, getting a big time glare from Hiei.

Koenma ignored the hated glare that he got from Hiei, and looked at Michael.

"So, I take it that you are going to fight Heihachi next?" Koenma asked.

"Right. Why?" Michael asked.

"I just wanted to make sure that you are ready for what you are about to face. Are you sure that you can handle it?" Koenma asked.

"Yes, I can handle it. You just worry about the ones that came here with us." Michael said. Koenma nodded, and left the room.

"okay, care to tell us what that was all about?" Kurama asked Michael.

"Nothing." Michael said calmly. "I just had to do a favor for a friend."

"What are you talking about?" Hiei asked.

"Do not worry your tiny little head about it." Michael smiled. He took a seat on the window frame, and just stared at the sunny day, knowing that there was going to be a very violent collision that was going to be happening at the end of the day.

* * *

><p>The day slowly crawled on, and that made almost everyone very antsy. Well, the only ones that were on the antsy side were Michael, Yusuke, and Michael's friends and family that came here to the tournament.<p>

Michael was nervous not due to the fight, but he was nervous about...well, other things. Michael hated this. He hated this waiting, because there was going to be a big confrontation when the fight, or rather The Final Round, continued. He looked around, and saw his teammates sleeping. He quietly tip toed out of the room, and right into Miley and Melody.

"Okay, what is it?" Michael asked. He knew that these two wanted SOMETHING. What, he was not sure about.

"Are you going to do what we think you are going to do?" Melody asked.

"What does that mean?" Michael asked back.

"Michael, I know what you are capable of, but I want to be sure that you stay in one piece." Melody asked.

"I am fine. Heihachi is not going to be when I get done with him." Michael answered.

Miley stepped forward, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly. Michael was caught off guard by this, but he was caught off guard more when she started to cry into his hair.

"Just...come back to me, alright?" Miley said.

"I will." Michael said, fighting back some tears that were stinging in his eyes. "I will."

* * *

><p>It was well into the afternoon, and Team Urameshi was all but asleep in the waiting room. Just when someone was about to say something...<p>

"Attention everyone. We have decided that the rest of the round will be fought at the adjoining stadium right next to this one. We are sorry for the inconvience." The announcement said over the intercom.

"Are you fucking serious." Michael said under his breath.

"Yeah, you couldn't have said that 5 hours ago?" Yusuke yelled as well.

"Come on, we better get moving. The fight is going to start soon." Kurama said.

Hiei nodded with a yawn, and followed the rest of his teammates out towards the next island.

* * *

><p>Team Urameshi arrived at the new stadium, and soon saw that it basically was almost the same stadium that they were in for most of the tournament at first, but this time, there was team boxes for the sponsors of the team. Yusuke looked and saw Koenma, along with Michael's peanut gallery close behind them. For Team Izan, there was a bunch of shadowy figures that were there waiting on the tournament to continue.<p>

"Man, talk about the tempo of a match quickly changing due to one simple action." Kurama whispered to Hiei.

"What, is the mighty Yoko Kurama getting scared due to a little fight time atmosphere?" Hiei jabbed at the fox.

"No, and do not go there again." Kurama said sternly.

"Shut up, they are about to start." Yusuke said, pointing at the ring.

Kiwi took her place, and began to speak. "Okay, after some difficulties from earlier today, we are now ready to continue with the dark tournament. Will the fighters from each side come forward?"

Izan motioned for Heihachi to step forward to the ring, and Michael stepped forwards as well. They were each at the center of the ring when Kiwi made the other announcement, signaling the beginning of the next match.

"Now, the fight between Heihachi of Team Izan, and Michael of Team Urameshi will now begin! Ready? Go!"

* * *

><p>Heihachi stood there, just glaring at Michael. Michael had a slight glare on his fac, but it quickly changed to a smile.<p>

"What are you smiling at?" Heihachi asked him.

"Boy, you don't know what you are getting yourself into, do you?" Michael asked.

"Why? What do you think is going to happen? We are unstoppable!" Heihachi asked him.

"Get bent. There is only two members of your team left, including you. Think, can Izan even beat me, you don't have a fucking chance, even if you can get through me." Michael laughed at Heihachi.

Heihachi glared, and shot a lightning bolt at Michael, who deflected it with his bandaged left hand, and destroyed part of the upper stadium.

"Temper, temper." Michael taunted.

"Don't let me get started, otherwise you will be roasted." Heihachi answered.

"Are you gonna bark little doggie, or are you gonna bite?" Michael asked. Heihachi got really pissed off, and took off after Michael, shooting lightning bolts as Michael took off into the air.

"Now it is a fight! Come on, get at me bro!" Michael taunted.

"You are finished, dragon!" Heihachi said. Then he began to do something that was completely unexpeced to everyone including Michael.

Heihachi turned his attention to Team Urameshi, and more importantly, Miley...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, this fight was going to be two parts, no matter how you cut it. With the first Part of the fight finished, the next part is going to be the conclusion, and that is where the masked fighter will reveal himself. It is going to be a surprise, so be sure to check it out!<strong>


	22. The Finals Part V: Michael vs Heihachi I

**AN: In the last chapter, Michael and Heihachi started their fight in the finals of the Dark Tournament. Their fight is starting to wreak havoc in the stadium, and as the fight concludes, there is going to be a surprise that will change the affects of the Dark Tournament.**

**Quick Note: This chapter is going to be somewhat on the short side, because I want to set up the next chapter, which is most likely going to be the ending. Thanks for reading, and enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter Twenty Two: The Finals Part V: Michael vs Heihachi II**

Everyone watches as Michael flew around the stadium, shooting lightning bolts at Michael. Heihachi was missing badly, and taking out various demons that were watching as the fight went on. Michael just took his time, slowly flying around, watching Heihachi get really frustrated at his inability to hit the flying teen.

"What's the matter? Can't you hit me?" Michael taunted.

"Obviously not. But I can hit your girlfriend and her posse, right?" Heihachi taunted. Michael stopped dead in his tracks, and began to fly right towards where Miley and the others were sitting.

Heihachi scanned the area, and looked directly at her. Miley froze to the spot, as the others scrambled out of view.

"Miley! Move!" Melody screamed at her. Miley looked like a deer in a headlight as Heihachi shot a lightning bolt at her.

By stroke of luck, Michael managed to grab her and lift her out of the way as the attack that Heihachi shot at her destroyed everything around them.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked her.

"Yeah, thank you." Miley smiled, hugging him tightly.

Michael laid her down right next to his teammates, and then turned to Yusuke.

"Keep an eye on her. I am going to finish him off." Michael said, turning his attention towards Heihachi, who was looking directly at him, smiling sinisterly.

"Aww. Did I hurt your girlfriend?" Heihachi taunted. Michael glared and took off right at Heihachi.

"Kick his ass!" Miley shouted. Yusuke looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"What? What did I say?" Miley asked innocently.

* * *

><p>An explosion rocked the stadium as Michael sent Heihachi into the watching area. His hair was floating all around his head, and he was beyond furious. The fact that this son of a bitch would do something like that to someone that he cared about, he had to be punished. No doubt that Michael was going to enjoy beating the ever loving hell out of Heihachi.<p>

"The fact that you would even think that I would let you get away with doing something like that..." Michael said as he buried his taped left hand into Heihachi's face, but the electric throwing shinobi warrior only laughed as the pain shot through his face.

"I am going to enjoy wiping your pathethic life from this universe." Michael glared.

"You don't have the balls." Heihachi said, spitting in his face. Michael wiped the saliva from his cheek, and threw Heihachi right into the sky. Michael warped to the spot right in front of Heihachi. With full force, he gave Heihachi a double sledge and sent him crashing into the ring.

Michael removed the tape from his left hand, and saw the dragon tattoo glowing in the wind.

"Be patient." Michael told himself. He fell into a dive, and flew right at Heihachi. Heihachi looked up, and saw what looked as though a white dragon was flying right towards him. Heihachi closed his eyes, and just let it happen.

There was a loud bang, and smoke filled the stadium.

After the smoke cleared, there was a crater where Heihachi once was, and Michael was standing in the middle of the ring.

"Right, I guess that I should start the count." Kiwi said in a trance.

"Don't bother, he is not coming back." Michael said with a slight smirk.

"Okay, so I guess that the match goes to Michael from Team Urameshi!" Kiwi announced.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, I have just received word from the tournament committee. This next match will decide which team will win the Dark Tournament." Kiwi said. Michael looked back at Kiwi, and gave her a wink.<p>

_All too perfect. Now Izan's death will be justified. _Michael thought.

* * *

><p>Michael slowly walked towards his teammates. It was obvious that what he did took a lot out of him, but it seemed that he wanted to do that.<p>

"Are you alright?" Miley asked him.

"I am exhausted." Michael smiled. He looked over towards Izan, and then towards the hooded figure that stood at the back of this group.

"It's time." Yusuke answered. "You are up. buddy."

The hooded man gave Yusuke a nod, and he slowly made his way to the ring. He climbed into the ring, and stood right in front of Izan.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the final match of the Dark Tournament will now begin!" Kiwi announced.

Izan stood there, and stared at the hooded man before him.

"What are you waiting for? Show all of us who you really are?" Izan demanded.

The hooded man nodded, and quickly discarded his robe. Then everyone in the stadium saw who they are, and Alex, Justin, and Max saw who Team Urameshi's alternate really was. Alex could not believe who it was, and Michael and Yusuke secretly glanced at each other, and shared a smile. Now everything fell into place, as the rest of Team Urameshi eyed a familiar brunette.

David Falcone was alive and well...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: David was the masked fighter all along. Now David is back, and is ready to fight, but what does he have up his sleeve, and what else is going to happen as the final battle begins? Wait and find out!<strong>


	23. The Final Battle: David vs Izan

**AN: Well, this is the beginning of the end of this story. With David being alive, and now his powers coming to light, what will happen now that he is facing the man that killed his parents? Well, let's see, shall we?**

**Chapter Twenty Three: The Final Battle: David vs Izan**

As David stood there, the feeling in the stadium quickly changed to that of an uncertainty. How did David survive the attack that Izan inflicted on both he and Alex? He got the worst of it sure, but how is he here, and alive to boot? Well, no one can answer that, except maybe David and either Michael or Yusuke, the latter of the two who found David in the woods.

"Okay, now that things are slowly becoming more clear, care to explain to us just what this is all about?" Kurama asked Michael and Yusuke.

"What makes you think that we would know something about this?" Michael answered.

"You two found him, so it would make sense that you would know something that we wouldn't." Hiei answered.

"Maybe, but that is all on the prince up there." Yusuke said, pointing a thumb to where Koenma and the others were sitting.

"So, care to tell us what happened?" Kurama asked.

* * *

><p>"Koenma, what is going on?" Melody asked the prince.<p>

"David's long dormant demon powers have come to life." Koenma answered casually.

"So, he is a demon now?" Justin asked.

"Yeah. He has been one since he was a baby." Koenma answered.

"So David didn't die, did he?" Max asked.

"No, he did, but his powers revived him." Koenma answered.

"Wait, how is something like that even possible?" Oliver asked.

"There are demons everywhere, people using magical techiques on each other, and death is the one things you are questioning?" Lilly asked him in disbelief.

"Fine, let me explain it to you." Koenma began.

* * *

><p><em>Michael and Yusuke just witnessed the death of their friend and teammate David. Michael had Alex in his arms, and he was about to walk back to the room where the rest of their friends and teammates were waiting for them, Michael stopped dead in his tracks.<em>

_"What?" Yusuke asked Michael._

_"Something's wrong. Something is about to happen." Michael said suddenly. He turned, and looked back at where David was lying._

_"Dude, what are you talking about?" Yusuke asked him._

_"I don't know, but I feel that something big is about to happen." Michael said again._

_Before Yusuke could say anything, Koenma appeared, in his teenage form._

_"Koenma, what are you doing here? I expected Botan to show up." Yusuke said to the prince._

_"This." Koenma said. Koenma pointed at David's body, and almost on cue, David slowly rose up. Yusuke flinched, and Michael almost dropped Alex._

_"What...what happened?" David asked, rubbing his head. He looked down, and saw that his clothes were torn, and there was Alex in Michael's arms._

_"What happened?" David asked again._

_"You were killed." Koenma said._

_"But I am alive." David said in a confused tone._

_"Your dorment powers revived you." Koenma explained. "Your father's demon powers were passed on to you, and now you have his powers inside of you. These are the same powers are the ones that revived you."_

_"What?" David said. He felt his head, and almost on cue, an eye appeared on his forehead._

_"There is your Jagan eye." Koenma said. Then he quickly changed gears to the matters at hand. "David, Izan is the one responsible for what happened to you and Alex. He also killed your parents on the day that Raymond gave you those demon powers."_

_"So, now what are we going to do about this now?" David asked._

_"We can't sit here as if nothing is going on. What are we going to tell everyone back at the room?" Yusuke asked Koenma._

_"Tell them that David died." Koenma said._

_"I am not lying about something like this, no way." Michael answered quickly._

_"You won't be. David did die, but he came back to life now, so no worries." Koenma said._

_"No worries? How are we going to do this with David being a demon on our minds?" Michael asked._

_"We are going to sit out here, and train David quickly, then he is going to take out Izan. That is all." Koenma said._

_Michael and Yusuke looked at each other, and shrugged. It was a plan, albeit an 'at the last moment' plan. Now all they had to do was execute it._

_Will it be, that is the question._

* * *

><p>Koenma took a deep breath, and stood from his seat, and began to walk.<p>

"Where are you going?" Melody asked.

"To ringside. This is going to get very interesting. I suggest that you come as well." Koenma said.

Koenma was gone, and the rest that were in the room with him decided that it would be in their best interest to follow.

* * *

><p>Izan stood there, looking at David. Needless to say, before the transformation to Demon, David would not have stood a chance against Izan, but now? David looked as though he was going to kill evreyone in the stadium, just to get to Izan.<p>

"Well, young demon, I take it that you know that I am the one that took your parent from you." Izan said.

"Yeah, I know that you killed my mom and dad. I witnessed it." David growled.

"Such a simple little boy." Izan said, laughing. "There is so much that you don't know about the things that lead up to your parent murder."

"Like what?" David asked.

"I'll tell you. If you can beat me." Izan said, getting into a fighting stance.

David just shrugged, and got into his own fighting stance, and then charged directly at him.

* * *

><p>"Something's wrong here." Koenma said.<p>

"Like what?" Michael asked the prince.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that we are going to need to be able to get out of here at a moment's notice." Koenma said.

"Right." Michael said.

* * *

><p>"Well, it seems that we are at a stalemate." Izan said. "Something is going to have to break the stalemate, and I have something that can do that."<p>

"Really? Show me." David said.

Izan smiled, and he outstretched his arms, causing the overcast sky above them to change from a grey color to a red and black one.

"Now see the power of the Demon Moon!" Izan screamed.

Oddly enough, David smiled.

_Wrong move, you fool. Wrong move..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The final chapter is next. Thanks to those who stuck with this story, and stay tuned for more!<strong>


	24. A New Beginning

**AN: Well, this is it. This is the final chapter of the story. For those of you that do not know, this story is a remake of the original Dark Tournament story that I did a while ago. Thanks for reading, and here is the ending.**

**Chapter Twenty Four: A New Beginning**

Everyone watched as the sky was now a Dark red color. Koenma was a little uneasy as this meant that the moment was upon them. Whatever was going to happen, this was going to decide it right here and now.

"Koenma, what is happening?" Michael said, as Team Urameshi was bracing themselves in case they had to run.

"Izan has summoned the Demon Moon." Koenma said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yusuke asked him.

"The Demon Moon is holds the power to awaken something deep and powerful in certain demons." Koenma said. "Izan thinks that will give him the edge that he needs to finish off David."

"Will it?" Yusuke asked him.

"Not a chance." Koenma said. "It will give Izan power, but the power that it will give David is much more than Izan can handle."

"So, I take it that something big is going to happen, right?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, it is." Koenma said. _I hope that my decision was the right one._

* * *

><p>David watched as Izan gather all of the power around him, and smiled as his eyes turned pure white. David was not scared, but the numerous demons that were in the stands ran for cover.<p>

"Well, young one. I hope that you are ready for what promises to be the final stand for one of us." Izan said proudly. David just flicked back some of his black hair, and smiled. Then his Jagan began to glare, and a wolf tattoo appeared on his arm.

"Yeah, thanks to you making the Demon Moon appear, my powers have tripled, thanks a lot, Jackass." David smiled.

"Whatever. Say hi to your father for me!" Izan said, charging at David. David reached out with the arm that had the wolf tattoo on it, and right after he dodged the attack, he punched a hole right through Izan.

"Ouch." Yusuke said.

Izan stepped back, looking at the whole in his stomach, and he looked right at David. David glanced at the flashing tattoo on his arm, and glared at Izan.

"I knew that I was going to die." Izan said, through the pain from the hole in his body. "You are going to use the attack that your father never was able to master.

"Before I finish you off, tell me why you killed my parents." David glared.

Izan laughed before he began his explanation.

"I was hired by a man named Helsing to kill your parents." Izan said. "There was no way that I was able to even find both of them."

"What are you talking about?" David asked, standing over him.

"Your parents were protected by Professor Crumbs, he would have been able to send Aurors to stop me, and to make matters even more interesting, I should not have even been able to find out where they were." Izan said.

"So what you are trying to say is that you are just a hired gun, right?" David asked.

"Yeah, basically." Izan said. "That is all you are getting from me. If you want to avenge your parents death, you better take it up with Crumbs and the one who gave up their location."

David stood there, and wondered if he should let this guy off. On one hand, he was the one who killed him, but on the other hand, he told him some things that meant that he wanted others to be punished for this as well. No, after everything that Izan has caused his parents, there was no way that he was going to be able to get off of this scott free.

David grabbed Izan by his white hair, and threw him towards the sky. David held out his right arm, the same one with the wolf tattoo on it, and out came a wolf like creature that shot right at Izan, causing a big explosion, and killing him instantly.

David just stood there, as cheers rained in into the stadium.

"Well, with no Team members left, Team Urameshi has once again won the Dark Tournament!" Kiwi announced as the rest of the Team joined David in the ring.

David let out a smile, as this was a way of going into the future with a smile on his face.

But that was about to change...

* * *

><p>It was a few weeks after the Dark Tournament ended. Everyone went their own ways and back to their hometowns. The real story here is that of David and Alex. She told him that she had something to tell him, and she invited him to nearby Central Park to tell him. David noticed that she was acting really weird about him lately. Whenever she was around him, she would act as though she was going to kill her, which was never the case. But even as he approached her in the park, and saw her tear stained face, he knew that something big was going to happen.<p>

"Babe, what's wrong?" David asked, taking a seat next to her.

"I have been thinking." Alex said, wiping her face. "I can't do this anymore..."

"Do what?" David asked.

"I can't be with a demon. I have a future to think about." Alex said. "I can't see you anymore..."

"What!? Why? Alex! Alex, talk to me!" David said, shaking her, trying to get her to say something to him.

Alex didn't though. She just gave him a kiss, and left him there, with a broken heart.

Soon afterwards, David would disappear for a long time afterwards.

Just where does this couple go from here?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That is the end of the story. An explanation is due. This is where the storyline of David and Alex breaking up start, and afterwards, Lynn, David's little sister shows up soon afterwards. Anyways, thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!<strong>


End file.
